Total Drama Island 20 (Redo)
by Katiefdtrotter
Summary: A redo of Total Drama Island with 5 new characters. So let the drama unfold and please read this. The story is better then the summary.
1. Chapter 1

Total Drama Island 2.0 (Redo)

Characters:

Anne Maira

Beth

Bridgette

B

Cameron

Cody

Courtney

Duncan

DJ

Dawn

Geoff

Gwen

Heather

Izzy

Jo

Mike

Noah

Owen

Scott

Trent

Zoey

My 5 New Characters

Abby

Callum

Charlie

Kaitlyn

Walden

Abby~The Tomboy~

Has red hair that goes down to her wast. She wears a sky blue shirt with grey sweat pants.

Callum~The Straight A Jock~  
Has blonde hair like Jake from 2 and a Half Men. He wears a white t-shirt and black shorts.

Charlie~The Punk~

Has long black hair with red highlights. His hair goes down to his shoulders. He wears a black t-shirt with dark blue jeans.

Kaitlyn~The Middle Child~

Has brown hair that goes down to her shoulders. She wears a red bandana, ripped little blue jeans, and a very small red tank top.

Walden~The Genius~

Has brown hair like Justin Bebier (Bad Choice). He wears a purple shirt and jean shorts.


	2. Episode 1 and 2 Happy Campers

Total Drama Island 2.0

I don't own the show.

Episode 1 Not so Happy Campers

Chris: Hey! We're coming at you live from Camp Wawanakwa, somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario, I'm your host, Chris McLean, dropping season one of the hottest new reality show on television, right now! 26 campers have signed up to spend eight weeks right here at this crummy old summer camp. They'll compete in challenges against each other, then have to face the judgment of their fellow campers. Every three days, one team will win a reward, and the other will watch one of their teammates walk down the Dock of Shame, take a ride on the Boat of Losers and leave Total Drama Island, for good! Their fate will be decided at the dramatic campfire ceremonies where all but 1 camper will receive... a marshmallow. In the end, only one will be left standing and will be rewarded with $100 000. To survive, they'll have to battle... Black flies... Grizzley bears! And Disgusting camp food!

Chef: And Me!

Chris: Yes, and Chef. Here comes are first boat.

[A girl is spraying hair spray in her hair (Ann Maria). Another girl is passed out (Beth).]

Chris: Ann Maria and Beth welcome!

Ann Maria: Hey Chris, so where's the spa? (Beth wakes up)

Chris: There isn't one!

Beth: What?

Chris: any-who next boat has surfer girl Bridgette and silent B!

Bridgette: Hey Chris, sup.

B: (Looks around and gets confused)

Bridgette: Where's the spa?

Chris: (Sighs)

?: Am I just gonna stand here or meet everyone?

Chris: Right, this is Courtney, the C.I.T.

Courtney: It's nice to meet you, I hope we can be friends.

Bridgette: Hey, I'm Bridgette, that is B, who doesn't talk, that is Ann Maria, and the last one is Beth.

Chris: Hey it's Cody the tech geek, Trent the musician, and Charlie the punk.

Cody: I see some of the ladies are here. (All the girls laugh)

Charlie: Kill me now. **** kill me now.

Trent: Dude, your fine.

Cody: So Chris, where's the spa?

Chris: Just wait till everyone else gets here. Here comes Dawn the moon child, Gwen the goth, and DJ the teddy bear.

Gwen: So my aura is midnight blue?

Dawn: Yep!

DJ: Sup dudes.

Trent: Nothing, I'm Trent.

DJ: DJ!

Chris: Next is Kaitlyn the middle child, Duncan the juvie, and Geoff the party animal.

Geoff: Ahhhhh!

Cody: What's wrong dude?

Duncan: (Gets thrown out of the boat) Ow!

Kaitlyn: (Walks out) Sorry he was hitting on me.

(All the boys were starring at her)

(Her shirt and shorts are really small)

Kaitlyn: Hey, (Walks over to Charlie) Hey Charlie. (Charlie looks up and glares)

Gwen: Hey, I'm Gwen.

Kaitlyn: Nice, you can call me Kati.

Gwen: Cool, Chris can I be on her team?

Chris: Uh?!

Chef: Moving on, Owen the eater, Noah the bookworm, and Abby the wacky tomboy.

Abby: So I ate the whole pie.

Owen: Wow!

Noah: Ugh!

Chris: Next we have Walden the genius, Callum the jock, Izzy the crazy, Scott, and Jo.

Jo: Pack your bags cause I'm winning!

Kaitlyn: Why don't you shut the **** up and shove that pole back up your ******* ***! (Everyone steps away from Kati but Gwen) Sorry, just don't get up in my face again, please. (Jo nods)

Abby: What did she say? (Everyone steps back)

Chris: Lastly Mike, Heather, and Cameron.

Mike: Hey!

Chris: This is going down in Total Drama history! Among you are your new friends for the next eight weeks. Or your enemies, alliance members, or whatever. You get the point. You all have great potential. This is the first season so there will be 2 TEAMS! There is one cabin with a side exclusive to only guys and girls. The communal washrooms are over near the dining hall. The Dining hall is where you will receive your meals by Chef Hatchet. Two players will be picked randomly and will not be elimination and will not take part in this challenge. (Puts his hand in a bowl with everyone's name) Okay, and the winners are... Trent and Cody!

Cody: Yes! (High fives Trent)

Chris: On the Killer Bass we have Gwen, Kaitlyn, Noah, Abby, Charlie, Owen, Izzy, B, Mike, Zoey, Courtney, Heather. On the Screaming Gophers we have Jo, Cameron, Scott, Geoff, Duncan, DJ, Dawn, Walden, Callum, Bridgette, Beth, Ann Maria. You have an hour to unpack.

====(Girls bunk, Killer Bass)====

Gwen: Kati, we're on the the same team. (They high five)

Kati: Top bunk! (Jumps on top of Zoey) Sorry! I'm Kaitlyn but you can call me Kati.

Zoey: I'm Zoey. I will take the bottom bunk.

Kati: Sorry, I have 4 brothers and I live with my uncle so no girls.

Zoey: Oh! Well I don't have any siblings. I live in a town that is all about sports and I like the arts. (Kati fist pumps Zoey)

Kati: Well I don't like football or basketball, that is a start to are friendship. And if I flip out at you I will be truly sorry and you wouldn't be the cause of it. (Zoey nods)

Gwen: So Abby do you wanna bunk with me?

Abby: What? Oh... Um... Sure.

-Abby: What did I just do?

Kati: (softly sings)You watch me bleed until I can't breathe

Shaking, falling onto my knees

And now that I'm without your kisses

I'll be needing stitches

Tripping over myself,

Aching, begging you to come help

And now that I'm without your kisses

I'll be needing stitches

Needle and the thread,

Gotta get you out of my head

Needle and the thread,

Gonna wind up dead.

Beth: Wow, you have a nice voice.

Kati: Thanks.

-Kati: Wow! This Island has made me nicer.

Courtney: So Kati, You threw that punk Duncan out of the boat?

Kati: Uh... Yep.

-Courtney: I don't want to be friends with these losers, I just need to know who I shouldn't double cross, not that I would.

====(Boys Bunk)====

DJ: So, Duncan that Kati girl threw you off the boat huh?

Duncan: Yep. She totally likes me.

Geoff: I don't think so Duncan. She is mean to everyone. I heard Zoey scream.

Walden: That could have been anything.

Charlie: ****

Trent: Dude, this is a PG show.

Callum: They will beep it if you swear.

Cody: Trent, we get to sit in these awesome chairs well everyone else does something that can kill you.

Charlie: ****

Scott: Hey did you hear that?

Mike: What?

Cameron: Someone is singing.

Trent: let's go and see.

Kati: Hey guys, sorry if we were bugging you.

Zoey: Kati was gonna sing a song.

Trent: I'll play guitar well you sing Kati.

Kati: [Shawn Mendes]

I believe, I believe, I believe, hey

I believe, I believe, I believe, hey

I believe, I believe, I believe, hey

I believe, I believe, I believe, hey

Everest is only a mountain

A pyramid is just a shape

Doesn't have to hold you back

Doesn't have to pin you down

Let your dreams take flight

And your heart ignite!

Did you know that it's true

Everything is possible

It's nothing we can't do

It's a wild and beautiful fire

And I believe in you

I believe, I believe, I believe, hey

I believe, I believe, I believe, hey

I believe, I believe, I believe, hey

I believe, I believe, I believe, hey

'Cause I believe in you!

(Her and Trent look in each others eyes)

Kati: Uh... Okay, Zoey can I see you outside?

Zoey: Uh.. Sure!

-Kati: Okay, Trent seems... Cool? I don't know! I've never felt this way about anyone. Oh my ******* gosh, I like like Trent! What has happened to me!

-Zoey: I wonder what Kati wants to talk about!

Kati: So Zoe can I tell you a secret?

Zoey: You can tell me anything.

Katie: I think I like like Trent.

Zoey: Eeeek! (Hugs Kati. She glares at Zoey) Sorry!

?: So Kaitlyn likes Trent. I can use this.

-?: I am gonna put kaitlyn and Zoey in my alliance.

\- Zoey: I can't beleive Kati likes Trent! Kati doesn't seem like the girl to like anyone.

\- Gwen: When Kati and Zoey left I got to know Trent a little better and he is (Sighs)

\- Jo: I haven't done anything to make drama and I see some starting. I heard Zoey's and Gwen's confusion. And I heard Heathers.

\- Charlie: Why the **** did my ******* ***** of an ******* brother have to ******* sign me up on this *** of a ******* show! I ******* hate you, my ******* *** of a brother, who is a *****!

\- Walden: I'm here to win this. First person who has to go is Heather. She seems to sneaky and evil. I'm not evil, I will do anything to win.

\- Heather: Walden has to go! If he is called Walden the genius you need him off the show. Luckily he's not on my team.

\- Courtney: So far the people I can trust are Bridgette, Beth, and Zoey. To bad only Zoey is on my team. We would have made an good alliance.

\- DJ: I wonder what the first challenge will be.

====(At the dock)====

Abby: (Looking at the sky)

Noah: Hey Abby, right?

Abby: Huh?

Owen: (Runs up and jumps in the water) Cannon Ball!

Abby: (Giggles) Hi Owen!

Owen: Hey Abby!

Abby: (Splashes Owen)

Owen: Noah help me! (Noah pushes Abby in)

Abby: Hey! (Pulls Noah in with her)

Owen: Hey that's my little buddy!

Abby: And I was waiting for Callum!

Noah: (Gasps for air) Why are you waiting for Callum!?

Abby: Why do you care?

Owen: (Splashes Abby)

Callum: What do we have here?

Abby: Callum! Save me!

Callum: (Jumps on Owen) Whoa!

Abby: (Hugs Callum) Thank you!

Noah: (Hops out)

Chris: Challenge Time!

(Everyone gets up to the cliff)

Charlie: ****!

Chris: Okay your challenge is to jump off the cliff and land in the safe zone. If you land in the shark zone you don't get any points. If you chicken out you lose a point. And if you land in the safe zone you get a point. Okay Killer Bass are first.

Kaitlyn: Alright who wants to go first?

Heather: I'm not going! (Kati picks her up and throws her in the safe zone)

Kati: Who's next. (Everyone but Kati and Zoey have jumped)

Zoey: Kati I don't think I can do it.

Kati: Let's do it together! (They both jump in the safe zone)

Chris: The Killer Bass have 5 points. Gophers your turn.

DJ: (Runs away)

Ann Maria: No No No! Not the hair.

Jo: Wimps all we have to do is get 7 people in the safe zone.

Callum: Cannon Ball! (Safe Zone)

Jo: Who's next?

Walden: If you want to win so badly, throw me in.

Jo: Alright! (Walden lands in the safe zone) Surfer, Moon kid, come here.

Dawn: Um... Okay. (Gets thrown in with Bridgette) Ahhhhhh!

Chris: 4 points for the Screaming Gophers.

Beth: I can't!

Jo: Oh yes you can! (Throws Beth in the safe zone)

Scott: I'm next! (Lands in shark zone) Ahhh!

\- Scott: I have a... Little... Fe...ar... Of... Sh...sh... Arks!

Chris: 5 points, one more and they win the first part of this challenge. Fine out when we return.

Katie (Me): All total drama fans listen to this. You may pick a player of your choice to have invincibly card. Any player of you choice.

Chris: Welcome back.

Jo: My turn! (Lands in the shark zone) Ah come on!

Geoff: Wahoo! (Lands in the safe zone)

Chris: And the Screaming Gophers win the wheel barrels.

Screaming Gophers: Yes!

Chris: Now both teams have to move the boxes to the campsite. And Go!

====(Killer Bass)====

Kati: Okay everyone, I will put everyone into pairs so we can push the boxes faster. B and Izzy, Noah and Abby, Owen and Charlie, Zoey and Mike, Gwen and Heather, and me and Courtney. Let's go!

Zoey: Hi, I'm Zoey, it's nice to meet you Mike.

Mike: Nice to meet you Zoey.

Kati: grrrr (Pushes the boxes 5 meters in front of her) hurry up Courtney.

====(Cody & Trent)====

Cody: So you see any girls you like.

Trent: Maybe one or 2. How bout you?

Cody: I have my eye on 2 myself.

\- Cody: I hope me and Trent don't have are eyes on the same girls cause... (Into Trent's)

\- Trent: Cause Cody doesn't stand a chance against me.

====(Screaming Gophers)====

Dawn: Hey Bridgette, how's it going?

Bridgette: Good. Look the campsite.

Beth: And the Other Team?

Jo: How did they get here first?

Dawn: Oh Dear!

Bridgette: What Dawn?

Dawn: It looks like Kaitlyn is knocked out. (Her and Bridgette run up to Kati)

Courtney: Are you okay?

Kati: Uhhhhh! What happened.

Dawn: You passed out.

Kati: I'm fine you can go back to making the hot tub.

Courtney: Kati you sit out. After all you got our boxes here before the other team.

Kati: Okay.

Courtney: Let's open up the boxes!

\- Courtney: I think Kati is my new friend. I could make an alliance with her.

\- Kati: It was nice of Courtney. Now I can talk to Trent! (Dreamily Sighs) Oh! And Cody.

Kati: Hey Guys.

Cody: Hey, I'm Cody.

Kati: I thought so. Anyway, can i sit down.

Cody: Sure. (Moves over)

Kati: Thanks, so what's new.

Cody: Nothing much. (Puts his arm behind Kati)

\- Cody: I'm making my first move.

\- Kati: So Cody puts his arm around me. Maybe I can use this to make Trent jealous.

Kati: (Leans into Cody's arm) So, what do you like to do Cody.

\- Kati: Cody seems like a sweet guy. Maybe if things don't work out with Trent then I will give him a chance.

Cody: Oh, well I like computers and video games.

Kati: What video games do you play.

\- Cody: Saying I like video games must have turned her off.

Cody: Alexander Mission, Super Brothers, Monkey Dong, stuff like that.

Kati: Oh.

Trent: I'm not a fan of video games, I find them stupid.

Kati: How do you find video games stupid?

\- Trent: It sounded like Kati didn't like video games.

\- Kati: Maybe Trent isn't the guy for me.

Kati: So Cody, did you bring any games with you?

Cody: I brought Alexander Mission: Find Missing Granddaughter and Alexander Mission: Out Of The Country.

Kati: I'm totally gonna beat you. (Laughs)

Cody: Bring it on! (Laughs)

====(Screaming Gophers)====

Jo: Okay Team we need to build a hot tub so...

Walden: Done!

Chris: Okay, it looks like we have a winner. The Screaming Gophers!

Screaming Gophers: Yay!

Chris: And you get a hot tub party with Cody and Trent and a person of your choice from the Killer Bass.

====(Killer Bass, Girls Bunk)====

Kati: Who are we gonna vote off?

Heather: I say B. He could be an evil person.

Courtney: True. He doesn't talk so he could be evil.

Abby: Good, we vote off B.

(Someone knocks on the door)

Gwen: Come in.

?: Hey!

Abby: Hey, what are you doing here.

?: I came to talk to Kati.

Kati: I'll be right back.

====(Outside)====

Kati: So you wanted to talk to me.

?: Ya, I wanted to wish you luck and I will totally beat you in Alexander Mission.

Kati: Alright give me the game.

Cody: Here! (Drops it) Opps!

Kati: (Grabs it as Cody does to) Uhhhhh...

Cody: (looks in Kati eyes) Here, you keep it.

Kati: T... Hanks.

====(With Noah and Owen)====

Owen: I can't believe we lost!

Noah: I know! So who are you voting off!

Owen: Who wasn't helpful?

Noah: I'm going with Izzy!

Owen: Oh, but I kinda like Izzy!

Noah: Don't let any girls stop you from playing the game!

Abby: (Pops out from under the dock) Why!? I think Ozzy would be a cute couple!

Noah: Ahhhh! (Falls off the dock)

Owen: Little Buddy!

Abby: I'll get him! (Pulls Noah out of the water)

Noah: Thanks for nothing!

Abby: I'm still holding you so I would keep quiet!

Chris: Elimination time! Killer Bass, Trent and Cody come down to the bonfire.

Abby: Come on Little Buddy! (Carries Noah like a baby)

====(Elimination 1)====

Heather: What happened to the Bookworm?

Owen: He fell in the water!

Chris: Anyway! Back to me!

Kaitlyn: Like we want to listen to you! (Some people chuckle)

Chris: If your name is called you come up and get a marshmallow. If you don't have one you are eliminated. And you have to walk down the dock of shame and have to ride the boat of losers and are never aloud back on the island, EVER! Anyway...

Gwen

Charlie

Courtney

Zoey

Mike

Heather

Noah

Owen

And Abby are safe! Only Kaitlyn, Izzy, and B left. And the last marshmallow goes to...

Kaitlyn!

B and Izzy are going home.

====(Votes)====

Votes for B

Kaitlyn, Courtney, Gwen, Zoey, Abby, Izzy, and Heather.

Votes for Izzy

Noah, B, Owen.

Votes for Kaitlyn

Charlie.

====(With Cody and Kati)====

Kati: Welcome the team.

Cody: Thanks. You ready to get beat at Alexander Mission?

Kati: Bring it! (Laughs)

\- Kati: Cody is so funny. He makes a great friend.

\- Cody: She Likes me! SHE LIKES ME!

====(With Gwen and Trent)====

Gwen: Trent you are one of the only people on this island that I can trust.

Trent: So are you Gwen.

Gwen: (Kisses Trent)

====(With Owen, Noah and Abby)====

Abby: Wow! You guys have a lot of space!

Noah: Ya! Anyway how about we create an alliance!

Abby: Why not! Owen?

Owen: Sure!

Chris: Wow! This is going to be an awesome season. Will there be Gwent or Kent? Will there be Kady? Who will win, who will lose, who will be bruised? Fine out next time on Total Drama Island 2.0!


	3. Episode 3 The Big Sleep

Total Drama Island Episode 3 The Big Sleep

Chris: Last time on total drama. All 26 campers came to the island. Some love started. Some alliances are happening. And people are being evil. In the end Silent B and Crazy Izzy were voted off. Who will be voted off next? Find out here on Total Drama Island 2.0!

\- Kati: Me and Cody cut a hole in between are walls and played video games all night. The funny thing is I'm wide awake.

\- Cody: I'm not gonna say who won the game but now me and Kati are gonna play Alexander Mission: Out Of The Country.

Chris: (Air Horn) Wake up everyone!

Kati: Heya Chris!

Cody: What's up!

Gwen: How are (starts to doze off) you... A...wake?!

====(Flashback)====

Cody: Here Kati, eat this chocolate bar.

Kati: Thanks! Oh, have this 48 hour bar.

Cody: Thanks!

====(6:00 am)====

Kati: I have no Idea! (Giggles)

Cody: (Laughs)

Dawn: Chris why are we up at 6:00 in the morning?

Chris: Because you guys are doing a lap around the island. And Go!

Bridgette: Why is Chris such a jerk?

Kati: I have no idea! (Grabs a vine) Ahhhhh!

Zoey: Has Kati turned into Izzy?

Cody: Kati wait up!

Gwen: Wow!

Courtney: Is Kati crazy?

Duncan: Who knows!

====(In the lead are Jo, Callum, Kaitlyn, and Cody. Behind them is Gwen, Zoey, Trent, Duncan, Bridgette, Geoff, and Courtney. Behind them is Beth, Scott, Abby, and DJ. Behind them is Walden, Heather, Mike, Charlie and Noah. Behind them is Owen, Cameron, and Anne Maria)====

DJ: Hey Walden, (pants) how's (pants) going?

Walden: I'm gonna die. (Stops running) I'm just gonna walk.

Scott: I can't go on! (Falls down) Ow!

\- Scott: I could have went on but I'm gonna make my team lose. The first who has to go is Ann Maria.

Beth: I can't run anymore! (Barfs)

Kati: Is there any food in the dining hall?

Cody: It's a dining hall of course there's food!

Kati: Look the dining hall!

Cody: Looks like we are the first ones here.

Dawn: I was here first!

Cody & Kati: Ahhhhh!

Callum: How did you guys get here so fast?

Jo: What?

Kati: (Whispers to Cody) You want another chocolate bar?

Cody: (Whispers) Ya, here you have a 48 hour bar. (They eat their bars)

====(With Gwen, and Trent)====

Gwen: Trent! (Whispers something)

Trent: Hell ya!

Gwen: (Takes Trent into the woods)

Courtney: I can't believe what they are doing!

Duncan: What? Making out in the woods! You wanna join them?

Courtney: What?

Duncan: You wanna make out in the woods Princess?

Courtney: No I don't wanna make out in the woods, and don't call me Princess!

Duncan: Okay Princess.

Courtney: Grrrrr!

Charlie: This is stupid!

Mike: (Trips and gasps into Chester) Dang nam it! My back. Back in my day people treated their elders with respect!

Charlie: What the ****!?

Heather: You're Walden right?

Walden: Yes I'm Walden. (Starts speeding up)

\- Heather: I wonder what does Walden know about me.

\- Walden: I know all about Heather, I know her plans and I don't want to get caught in the middle.

Heather: Walden, wait up!

Walden: (Runs away)

====(Dining Hall)====

Walden: Did I lose her?

Kati: (Hanging from the ceiling) Lose who?

Walden: Ahhhhh!

Heather: There you are Walden!

Kati: Is that who you were running from?

Heather: What?

Walden: Nothing!

Chris: Looks like Kaitlyn, Cody, Jo, Callum, Walden, Courtney, Duncan, Heather, and Dawn are here.

Bridgette: Really? You threw a beach party!

Geoff: Yep! If I knew you, you would have been there.

Chris: Okay! Geoff and Bridgette are here along with Beth, Scott, and DJ!

Beth: I don't feel good! (Barfs on Chris)

Kati: Haha!

Scott: My leg!

Dawn: I can help with that!

Scott: Stay away Moon Child! (Tries to walk away but falls)

Dawn: Scott! Let me help!

\- Scott: What could the harm be?

Dawn: Okay, where does your leg hurt?

Scott: (Points to his upper part of his leg) Here! (1 inch away from his waste)

Dawn: Okay, does this help? (Rubs his leg)

Scott: No!

Dawn: (Moves up) Now?

Scott: No!

Dawn: (Moves up) Now?

Scott: No!

Dawn: (Moves up) Now?

Scott: Yes!

Dawn: (Looks in his eyes) Okay!

Scott: Thanks!

Dawn: (Leans in and whispers) Your welcome. (Kisses him)

Scott: (Kisses back)

Kati: Ew! Yucky!

Zoey: Oh! Cute! Dott is together!

Everyone: Dott! Dott! Dott!

Dawn: (Turns red) Uhhhhh... Sorry Scott.

Scott: (Faints)

Kati: Awwwww!

Gwen: What happened to Scott?

Kati: (Talks really fast) Well, he had a sore leg and Dawn fixed it, then they kissed and everyone started cheering Dott, cause if you take the D from Dawn and the OTT from Scott you get Dott, and once the kiss was done Scott fainted.

Trent: What?

Kati: (Talks really fast) Well, he had a sore leg and Dawn fixed it, then they kissed and everyone started cheering Dott, cause if you take the D from Dawn and the OTT from Scott you get Dott, and once the kiss was done Scott fainted.

Chester (Mike): I don't understand a word these youngsters say today. Back in my day, we talked slower!

Kati: What he say?

Charlie: Who the **** cares.

Zoey: Mike what's up with the weird characters?

Mike: Oh I'm an... Actor!

Zoey: Cool! I love the theatre!

\- Mike: I really like Zoey but I'm not an actor. Okay, I have MPD, Multiple Personalities Disorder.

Mike: Me... Too!

Kati: Can someone ship them for me, I need more food.

Cody: Catch! (Throws a 48 hour bar at her)

Kati: Thank you... Cody-kins!

Gwen: What?

Kati: What?

Gwen: What?

Kati: What?

Gwen: What?

Kati: What?

Gwen: Stop!

Kati: Okay!

Gwen: What did you call Cody?

Kati: Cody!?

Gwen: (Palms Face and sighs)

Dawn: She called Cody Cody-kins.

Duncan: (Sarcastic Baby Voice) Aw! Does little Cody have a girlfriend?!

Cody: (Turns red) She's not my girlfriend.

Kati: Who's not your girlfriend?

Courtney: Your not his girlfriend!

Kati: I'm to young to date. And if I was I wouldn't be dating an older boy! (Jumps on Cody's back) I mean he is 2 years older than me! He's the same age as my brother Bradley!

Courtney: Wait! Your 14!

Kati: Yep! My brother Bradley is 16, Dylan is 15, Max is 9, and Coby is 7, and my Uncle, who I live with, is 20.

Courtney: You live with all boys!

Kati: Yep!

Chris: Any-who, Owen and Cameron are here!

Owen: Water! Water! I need water.

Chris: Looks like Anne Maria, Abby, and Noah are still out there.

====(Abby)====

Abby: Hello! Is anyone here!

?: I see you are lost with me.

Abby: Who's that! I know Karate!

?: It's me!

Abby: (Runs up and hugs the person) Oh my gosh! Noah! You scared the living life out of me!

Noah: Okay you can stop hugging me now!

Abby: (Blushes) Oh! Sorry!

Noah: So... Do you know where we are?

Abby: Nope!

Noah: So... What now?

Abby: Look! I see Kati!

Noah: Where!?

Abby: There!

Noah: Where!?

Abby: There!

Noah: Where!?

Abby: There!

Noah: Where!?

Abby: (Pushes Noah) There!

Kati: Aw! Nabby is together!

Noah: What! Ew! Me and Abby never!

Abby: (mumbles) Ya never!

Kati: Let's Go!

====(Dining Hall)====

Cody: Look! Anne Maria, Abby, Noah and Kati are coming.

Kati: So Nabby is never going to be?

Abby: (Sighs)

Anne Maria: What the hell is Nabby?

Abby: (Sighs)

Charlie: ****! We lost!

Chris: No you didn't.

Jo: But Anne Maria walked in before Noah!

Chris: Yes she did but they didn't lose.

Walden: What?

Dawn: This wasn't a challenge!

Chris: Yes! Wait, how did you know that? Never mind! Anyway, everyone dig in! (A big fancy feast is shown)

====(Abby is sighing in a corner, Cody and Cameron got trampled, Beth is puking, Kati is eating more chocolate bars, Dawn is trying to wake Scott up, and everyone else is eating the food)====

Gwen: Uh! I'm stuffed!

Owen: I need a nap!

Everyone: Ya!

Chris: But then you would lose the challenge!

Trent: What challenge?

Chris: The big sleep challenge. You have to be the last one awake! We will start when we get to the campfire!

====(Campfire, Owen is already asleep)====

Chris: And we have started!

Kati: I'm bored!

Gwen: Well what do we do to (yawns) stay awake?

Trent: We could do what Kati and Cody are doing!

Kati: (Eating a chocolate bar) Hmmm!?

Courtney: Do you have any chocolate left?

Kati: (shoving her last chocolate bar in her mouth) No!

Charlie: ****!

Abby: (Sighs Loudly)

Bridgette: So... What now?

Dawn: Well they have one player asleep and we have 3!

Geoff: 3! Who is asleep?

Dawn: Anne Maria and Cameron fell asleep and Scott is still passed out!

Chris: The score is 11-9 Killer Bass!

Kati: (Jumps on Chris) Hi!

Chris: Ahhhhh! (Runs around scared) Get off! Get off! Get off!

Kati: No!

Chris: Chef! Get her off me!

Chef: Middle Child!

Kati: Chef!

Chef: (Glares)

Kati: (Glares)

Chef: (Glares)

Kati: (Glares)

Chef: (Glares)

Kati: (Glares)

Chef: Get off of Chris!

Kati: Make me!

Gwen: Kati, just get off of Chris.

Cody: We need you in one piece!

Chef: GET OFF OF CHRIS!

Kati: BRING IT ON!

Chef: (Starts pulling Kati's leg) Get off! (Chef uses all his might and Kati hasn't moved)

Kati: Fun fact about chocolate, when I eat it I go crazy and you don't mess with me!

Chris: Just leave her.

Chef: Alright but I'm watching her. (Glares)

Kati: (Glares)

Chef: (Glares)

Kati: Are you sure you want to do this again?

Chef: Your right, good night!

Kati: Wait!

Chef: WHAT!

Kati: (Hugs him) Thanks for the food yesterday! It was great!

Duncan: Hahahahaha

Chris: Oh! That was a great joke!

Kati: I wasn't joking!

Charlie: I'm out! (Falls asleep)

Kati: Uhhhhh! I don't feel good! (Pukes on Mike)

Mike: Ewww!

Kati: Sorry!

Chester (Mike): Back in my day people didn't puke on there elders!

Kati: Ohhh! I like this show! Do you have any other characters?

Mike: I do! Does anyone have a hat!

Geoff: Borrow mine!

Mike: Okay thanks! Kati when you get bored with this character take off the hat!

Kati: Okay!

Manitoba (Mike): Good day mates! I'm Manitoba!

Kati: Yay!

Manitoba: Who are you mate?

Kati: Oh! This must be part of the show! I'm Kaitlyn!

Manitoba: Nice to meet ya Kaitlyn! You wanna go treasure hunting?

Kati: I would like to go treasure hunting!

-Kati: Wow! Mike is... Wow! He is so much fun! And he is only a year older then me, by 3 months!

-Mike: I think Kati might like me but I don't like her! I like Zoey!

Manitoba: Alright! (The wind blows the hat away)

Geoff: My hat! (Runs to go get it)

Mike: Sorry, Looks like Manitoba is gone!

Kati: That's okay! Do you have another one?

Mike: Yes I do! Introducing the gymnastics queen... Svetlana!

Kati: Oh! Goodie!

Svetlana: It is I, Svetlana Here to do a gymnastics show for you!

Kati: Yay!

Svetlana: (Does a bunch of jumps and flips) Ta da! You loved it! Thank! I'm Svetlana!

Kati: Can I see Chester now?

Mike: Okay! (Stubs his toe)

Kati: Abby, come watch with me!

Abby: (Sighs)

Chester: My toe! Back in my day we had pathways to walk on! Now there just rocks!

Zoey: Oh! A theatre!

Mike: Okay I'm back!

Kati: Do you have any other characters?

Mike: I have one but I don't think it's a good idea!

Kati: Please! (Puppy dog eyes)

Mike: Okay! But if I get to weird and stuff you have to put my shirt back on!

Kati: Okay!

Mike: You swear on your life you'll put my shirt back on!

Kati: I swear!

Mike: Okay! (Takes his shirt off)

Zoey: Do you think something bad will happen?

Kati: Nope!

Vito: Yo! (Looks at Kati) Who are you?

Kati: I'm Kati!

Vito: I'm Vito! Yo it's great to meet you! And Red!

Kati: I think your red!

Zoey: I got that!

Kati: Okay! Anyway, Vito what do you like to do?

Vito: I'd like to hang out with you 2!

Zoey & Kati: (Blushes) Aw! Thanks!

Trent: Cody, how does that guy have a 6 pack on that skinny body?

Cody: Who knows!

Kati: Oh! I like Vito! (Giggles)

Cody: Grrrrr! (Crushes a piece of wood)

Zoey: Why did Mike warn us about him?

Kati: I don't know! Let's ask him! Okay Vito, I need to put the shirt back on!

Vito: No! (Rips the shirt)

Zoey: This might be a problem!

Kati: Wait a minute! I think Mike has MPD!

Zoey: What's MPD?

Kati: (Whispers Something)

Zoey: Cool!

Kati: We have a mission! Just like Jenny Alexander who had to stop a robber from taking her daughter!

Zoey: So your Jenny and I'm Sarah!

Kati & Zoey: And we will help Mike the Alexander way!

Dawn: Oh dear! This is bad!

Bridgette: What do you mean?

Dawn: Mike didn't want anyone to know about his MPD.

Bridgette: What's that?

Dawn: I can't tell you. Mike wouldn't want me to.

Bridgette: Um... Okay. So what's the score?

Dawn: We have Scott, Anne Maria, Cameron, and DJ are sleeping on are team and they have Charlie, Owen, and Cody.

Bridgette: How did Cody fall asleep?

Dawn: Sugar, crash.

====(After 24 hours)====

Chris: Welcome back! So far we have Cameron, Scott, Anne Maria, Jo, Beth, Callum, DJ, and Geoff on the Screaming Gophers sleeping and Charlie, Owen, Cody, Heather, Courtney, Gwen, Mike, Zoey and Trent sleeping. It's down to the final 7.

Dawn: Final 6, Walden fell asleep well you were talking.

Noah: Final 5, Duncan passed out on the toilet. (Yawns)

Kati: Cool! We're winning! High five! (High fives Abby and Noah)

Bridgette: Hey! (Yawns) Dawn, if we lose can you promise me that you won't vote for me?

Dawn: Don't worry, you won't be going home. (Bridgette falls asleep) Looks like it's down to me.

Kati: You and me, Nabby is sleeping. So... What is up with you and Scott?

Dawn: (Blushes) Um... I don't know?

Kati: Well... If I were you I wouldn't date in this game cause that could cost you.

Dawn: What do you mean?

Kati: I mean, if people find out that you are in an alliance or relationship, you will be going to the finals with them so that makes you a target.

Dawn: (Yawns) Hmmmm... (Falls asleep)

Chris: (Blows an airhorn) The Killer Bass win!

Killer Bass: (Tiredly) Yay!

Screaming Gophers: (Groan)

Kati: (Picks up Dawn) Shhhhh! (Carries her to her bed)

Mike: (Yawns and walks over to Kaitlyn) So... What happened yesterday?

Kati: Mike, your secret is safe with me and Zoey, if that is what you were wondering.

Mike: Your not scared of me?

Kati: If you want scary you should've seen Charlie when his hair was blue.

Mike: What about Zoey?

Kati: She likes oddballs Mike, but don't tell her I told you.

Abby: (Starts to wake up and see that Noah has his arms around her) Uhhhhh... (Blushes and smiles) Noah!

Noah: (Wakes up) What? (Sees Abby in his arms) What happened?

Zoey: Awwwww! Cute!

Owen: Right on dude!

Callum: Hey guys what's...(Sees Noah and Abby) (Punches Noah in the face)

\- Callum: No one touches my Abby!

\- Abby: That's my Callie! Always worried about me!

Chris: Screaming Gophers to the bonfire.

====(Elimination 2)====

Chris: This will be a double elimination. Okay let's get started.

Dawn

Bridgette

Duncan

Walden

Scott

Beth

Callum

Jo

DJ

Only Geoff, Cameron, and Anne Maria left. And the last one goes to Geoff. Goodbye Anne Maria and Cameron.

====(Votes)====

Cameron: Geoff, Duncan, DJ, Jo, Anne Maria, and Bridgette.

Anne Maria: Dawn, Walden, Beth, Callum, Cameron, and Scott.

====(With Walden)====

Dawn: Hey guys, thanks for not voting me off.

Walden: You know we wouldn't do that, so you know the deal we made?

Dawn: Yes, I'm in an alliance with you and Callum.

Callum: And Beth. I thought we should make it an even number, and make it 2 girls and 2 boys.

Beth: And this means you can't vote with Scott. We come first.

Dawn: There's nothing between me and Scott.

Chris: This episode was awesome. We now know not to give Kaitlyn chocolate. Dawn likes Scott and is apart of an alliance. Something is going on between Abby and Callum. Noah has a broken nose and bubble boy and the jersey girl are gone! What will happen next? Find out next time on Total Drama Island 2.0!


	4. Episode 4 Dodge Brawl

Episode 4 Dodgebrawl!

Chris: Last time on total drama island 2.0, Dawn and Scott kiss and Kaitlyn was all chocolate up, in the end Cameron and Anne Maria were voted out. Who will be next? Find out here on total drama island 2.0!

====(Opening)====

Owen jumps of the cliff and farts. Geoff is on a surfboard with Bridgette and cringed. B and Cameron were in a boat and Cameron fell out. B pulled him out and palled on to the shore. DJ was with the animals. Duncan threw a stick at DJ and Courtney glared. Callum and Jo run past them and Beth who is passed out. Anne Maria is sparing her hair. On the ground Gwen is drawing in her book. It's a photo of Mike and Zoey holding hands. Zoey looks behind her and sees Heather filing her nails. Noah looked up from his book at Abby. Callum and Jo run by. Callum was about to punch Noah who ran away. Callum followed and so did Abby. They run past Trent and Cody sitting in lawn chairs drinking lemonade. Izzy grabs Cody's lemonade and run to the dining hall. Chef is feeding Charlie. Kaitlyn laughs as the stoves on fire. At the bonfire Scott and Dawn look into each other's eyes and lean in but Walden pops up in front of them.

====(On the dock)====

Abby: (Walks up to Noah) Hey, is your nose alright?

Noah: Yes my nose is just peachy!

Abby: I didn't come here to listen to you being snotty.

Noah: Then why did you come?

Abby: Why do you think I came? You got punched in the face.

Noah: Thanks for reminding me! (Rolls his eyes)

Abby: No problem, but you are okay?

Noah: I'm fine, by the way thanks Callum for me.

Abby: Don't worry, he didn't mean it. He's just... Protective of me.

Noah: Why would he be, I mean, you met the guy last week.

Abby: I've known him since he was one.

Noah: Oh! Goodie, a childhood story, (Rolls his eyes) Great!

Abby: Your snotty two-bits are gonna bite you in the butt.

Noah: I think I can handle it. (Gets up and the dock breaks under him) Ahhhhhh!

Abby: (Giggles) Told ya!

====(With Dawn and Bridgette)====

Bridgette: Hey Dawn. What are you doing?

Dawn: Thinking!

Bridgette: Bout?

Dawn: The last elimination.

Bridgette: Why? Cameron and Anne Maria weren't much help.

Dawn: It's not that, I should have been eliminated.

Bridgette: What do you mean?

Dawn: Everyone was going to vote for me.

Bridgette: Okay, Scott, me, and Geoff wouldn't have voted for you.

Dawn: I let the team down!

Bridgette: No, no you didn't.

Dawn: Can we change the subject, please.

Bridgette: Sure, how are things with you and Scott?

Dawn: (Groans) There isn't anything between me and Scott!

Bridgette: What?

Dawn: In this game if you are in a relationship that is like being in an alliance so you will be a target.

Kati: Hey guys, (Heather glares at her) Ohhh... Right, you're on the other team. I should be going.

Bridgette: Wait! Why don't you hang out with us.

Kati: Uhhhhh... Sure! (Sits down) So what's new?

Dawn: Cameron and Anne Maria were eliminated.

Kati: Ohhh! Cameron seemed nice. (Heather walked up to her)

Heather: Kaitlyn, don't be hanging out with the other team.

Kati: Says the one who has been chasing down Walden. (Dawn's eyes open wide)

Heather: (Snarls and walks away)

Kaitlyn: So... What now?

Zoey: (Runs inside the dining hall) There was an explosion at the dock!

====(At the dock)====

Abby: (Soaking wet) DUNCAN!

Duncan: (Laughing) That was priceless! (Wipes a tear)

Chris: That will be great for ratings. Anyway, since I have you all here... (Everyone sighs) Challenge Time! This challenge is a basic dodgeball game!

Noah: Oh dear!

Kati: How do you play dodgeball?

Chris: You throw a ball and try to hit someone on the other team, if they caught it you're out. Okay the first rule about dodgeball is...(Noah cuts him off)

Noah: Don't talk about dodgeball! (Everyone laughs)

Chris: No! If you caught the ball you bring a person on. Only 5 people play at once. Whoever wins 3 games first wins, now pick your players.

Heather: Okay, Trent, Zoey, Courtney, Abby, and Owen go on now. After that me, Gwen, Cody, Mike, and Noah will go on after. Okay let's go!

Kaitlyn: I wonder why she didn't pick me?

Charlie: Because you asked how to play ******* dodgeball!

Kati: You know I don't know how to play!

Duncan: Listen pip-speaks, Me, Geoff, Bridgette, Callum, and Jo go first. Then Beth, Scott, Walden, Dawn, and DJ go on after.

Jo: Fine! Let's go!

Chef: Round one! And Go!

Trent throws (or just t) at Bridgette.

Bridgette hit.

Geoff t at Trent.

Trent hit.

Duncan t at Owen.

Owen caught (or c) and Mike comes on.

Jo t at Zoey and hit her and Mike.

Owen t at Geoff.

Geoff hit.

Courtney t at Callum.

Callum c and DJ's on.

Owen t and hit Jo.

Callum t and hit Owen.

Abby t and hit DJ.

Just Abby and Callum left.

Abby: Okay, this is weird!

Callum: Yep, Sorry (t at Abby and she dodged it or d)

Abby t and Callum c.

Chris: And round one goes to the Screaming Gophers!

Round 2

Heather t at Scott and hits him.

Walden t at Heather and hits her.

Beth t at Noah and he c it.

Abby comes in and t at DJ and hits him.

Walden t at Gwen and hits her.

Mike t at Walden and he c it.

Callum comes in and t at Noah and hits him.

Noah: Ahhhhh! My nose!

Callum laughs and Abby hits him.

Dawn t at Cody and hits him.

Abby t at Dawn and hits her.

Walden t at Abby and she c it.

Chris: The Killer Bass win round 2!

Round 3

On Killer Bass: Abby, Owen, Heather, Courtney, Trent.

On Screaming Gophers: Callum, Walden, Duncan, Jo, Scott.

Abby t at Scott and hits him.

Callum t at Trent and hits him.

Duncan t at Abby and she c it.

Charlie's on.

Walden t at Owen and hits him.

Jo t at Heather and hits her.

Courtney t at Jo and hits her.

Walden t at Abby and she d it.

Courtney t at Walden and he c it.

Dawn is in.

Dawn t at Charlie and hits him.

Abby versus Callum, Dawn, and Walden.

Abby t at Dawn and hits her.

Abby t at Walden and hits him.

Abby t at Callum and hits him.

Chris: And Round 3 goes to the Killer Bass! It's 2-1 Killer Bass.

Round 4

On the Killer Bass: Cody, Gwen, Abby, Mike, and Zoey.

On the Screaming Gophers: Beth, Walden, Bridgette, Geoff, and Callum.

Abby: I'm too tired for this!

Callum: Dido!

Mike t at Beth and hits her.

Bridgette t at Mike and hits him and Zoey.

Abby weakly t at Bridgette and hits her.

Callum weakly t at Gwen and hits her.

Cody t at Geoff and he c it.

DJ comes on.

All the screaming gophers t at Abby and hit her.

Abby: Ahhhhh!

Chris: It's tied at 2-2. Whoever wins this game wins!

Abby: I'm not going on!

Courtney: But Abby...

Abby: No! I have been on every round and Kaitlyn hasn't been on once.

Callum: I'm out! I'm not going on!

Walden: But dude... We need you!

Chris: The final round starts on!

Round 5

On the Killer Bass: Kaitlyn, Owen, Heather, Trent, and Courtney.

On the Screaming Gophers: Jo, Scott, Duncan, Walden, and Dawn.

Kaitlyn t at Duncan but completely missing (or m).

Duncan: Hahahahaha!

Owen t at Duncan and hits him.

Dawn t at Trent and hits him.

Heather t at Scott and hits him.

Kaitlyn t at Dawn and m.

Walden t at Heather and hits her.

Courtney t at Walden and hits him and Dawn.

Jo t at Courtney and hits her and Owen.

Down to Kaitlyn and Jo.

All the Screaming Gophers: Go Jo / you got this / she sucks!

Jo t 5 balls at Kaitlyn and she d all of them.

All the Screaming Gophers are shocked.

Jo t 5 balls at Kaitlyn and she d 4 of them.

Abby: Where'd the fifth one go?

Kaitlyn: Right here! (Holds it up)

Chris: and with that the Killer Bass win! Sorry Gophers but you lose,... Again!

====(In the screaming gophers girls cabin)====

Beth: Who do you think is gonna go?

Jo: You brace-face! (Walks out)

Bridgette: I'm voting for Jo, how bout you guys?

Dawn: I don't know yet!

Beth: I'm voting for Duncan.

====(Elimination 3)====

Chris: Welcome back losers. This will be the second last double elimination. So let's get started.

Callum

Dawn

Beth

Scott

Walden

DJ

Bridgette

Only Geoff, Jo, and Duncan left. And Jo... I will be glad to see you and Duncan leave because Geoff is safe.

====(Votes)====

Jo: Bridgette, Geoff, Duncan, DJ and Scott.

Duncan: Walden, Beth, Callum, Jo and Dawn.

====(With Trent and Kati)====

Trent: Hey Kaitlyn, I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me?

Kati: Umma... Sure.

\- Trent: My plan is to date to girls but in secret so then I will have a better chance of making it to the final 2.

Trent: But don't tell anyone. (They hug)

?: (Gasps) Oh... Trent you are going down.

\- ?: Ohhh... Trent you are lucky I'm not on your team. Playing dirty is bad! But I have played a dirty game. I'm in an alliance with Walden, Beth, and Callum. I'm leading Scott on and Bridgette thinks I'm voting with her but I'm not. Remember Dawn this is for 1 million dollars.

Chris: Oh! I'm loving this! Abby is mad at Duncan, Noah has a broken nose, Jo and Duncan aren't here anymore! Trent is being a bad boy. Dawn what are you thinking? An alliance? With Beth, Walden and Callum. Callum has a grudge against Noah. Kaitlyn and Gwen are dating Trent. And in the end we learn that dodgeball is painful! See what will happen next on Total Drama Island 2.0!

(Hey, so I picked these people to leave because I don't like B. I don't have anything against him, I just don't like him. Izzy on the other hand is in my top ten favourite characters. Sorry for you Izzy fans but she didn't make it far. If I get a lot of views I might make a second season and she would be in it. Cameron, oh Cameron, I adore him but... I don't think he should win. I don't want any of the real winners to win, maybe one or two but that isn't going to be Cameron. Anne Maria, I hope I spelt that right, won't be in it anymore. I'm not a huge fan of her. I like her more then B though. If I were to have a second season she would be a new and improved Anne Maria. Jo, I hate you. If anyone hurts and makes fun of my peeps your gonna hear about. She is a huge bully and who would want her to win. Sorry if you are a Jo fan. Next is Duncan. To tell you the truth I kinda like Duncan. I mean what he did to Courtney wasn't cool but he is still cool. I have big plans for him, if there is another future season. But sadly I've got a live and I'm only done 6 episodes of this season. I will be working on more and hopefully you like the season. Peace!)

~Katie~


	5. Episode 5 Not Quite Famous

Episode 5 Not Quite Famous

Chris: Last time on Total Drama, we had a wicked dodgeball game and in the end the Killer Bass won. Sadly... I'm kidding, Duncan and Jo were eliminated. Who will be next? Don't change the channel because you'll find out right now on Total Drama Island 2.0!

====(With Dawn and Abby)====

Abby: Hey Dawn, why did you want to see me?

Dawn: Because I need to tell you something about Trent.

Abby: You mean that he is dating Gwen and Kaitlyn?

Dawn: Yes, wait... How did you know?

Abby: I put 2 and 2 together. After Kati came back from seeing Trent she was happy and Gwen and him made out in the woods so ya!

Dawn: You have to eliminate Trent!

Abby: I've got 3 votes.

Dawn: Good!

\- Dawn: I feel evil! I'm not! I'm stopping Trent but I can feel that there is a different evil around here. I hope this will make up for the alliance.

\- Abby: I have to try and get all the bad guys out so then there won't be any bad energy on the island. Hopefully Noah and Owen will vote off Trent.

Abby: So... Who got eliminated yesterday?

Dawn: Jo and Duncan.

Abby: Okay, I'm glad it wasn't Callum.

Dawn: Don't worry, your secret about you and Callum is safe with me.

Abby: What secret?

Chris: Challenge Time!

Abby: (Sighs) Let's go Dawn.

====(In front of a stage in the woods)====

Chris: Welcome to your challenge. You will pick 3 people to perform and which ever team has the most points wins!

Heather: I'm going up! Who else?

Courtney: I could play my violin.

Heather: Great! Anyone else?

Abby: Ohhh! Pick Kaitlyn! She can sing!

Heather: Fine!

Walden: Okay, who wants to go?

DJ: I can dance.

Geoff: Great! I can do some wicked tricks with my skateboard!

Beth: I can do my batons.

Walden: Great we have are show!

Chris: Let's get started with Beth!

Beth: Okay! (Does some batons tricks)

Chef: I'll give it a 6.

Chris: Courtney! Your up!

Courtney: (Plays her violin and puts Chef to sleep)

Chef: (In his sleep) 7!

Chris: Chef wake up, DJ's up!

DJ: (Dances but gets his feet tied up)

Chef: 3!

Chris: Next is Heather!

Heather: I was gonna do some ballet but I thought I would read something instead.

Chris: Whatever, get started already!

Heather: Dear Diary, I had so much fun hanging out with Trent.

Abby: Oh no! (Jumps on Heather) Sorry for this!

Chef: 10! Wait... It's backwards. 0.1!

Chris: Well... I loved it! Anyway Geoff you're up!

Geoff: (Does some tricks on his skateboard) So, what did I get dude?

Chef: You got a 6 'dude'.

Chris: Well... The Killer Bass will have to a 9 or a 10 to win, Kaitlyn you're up.

Kaitlyn: Okay, I wrote this song.

~Hey, look over there,

There's your girl, who doesn't care,

That you are alone,

Empty room, dead phone.

The time is right,

Get up and fight,

Don't let her shine,

It's your time.

Open up your eyes,

And maybe you'll realize,

That the perfect girl,

Is outside your window.

Don't close the blinds,

Cause the perfect girl,

Is outside your window.

You thought you two were a match,

But to her you're not a catch.

Hey, maybe I'm right,

Remember I helped you with your kite.

The time is right,

Get up and fight,

Don't let her shine,

It's your time.

Open up your eyes,

And maybe you'll realize,

That the perfect girl,

Is outside your window.

Don't close the blinds,

Cause the perfect girl,

Is outside your window.

Look at her, then at me,

What do you see?

A bleach blonde with some tattoos,

Or me someone who loves you.

Maybe if you opened the blinds,

And your eyes,

You'd realize,

The perfect girl is,

The perfect girl is...

The time is right,

Get up and fight,

Don't let her shine,

It's your time.

Open up your eyes,

And maybe you'll realize,

That the perfect girl,

Is outside your window.

Don't close the blinds,

Cause the perfect girl,

Is outside your window.

Is outside your window.

Oh

Your window.~

Chris: Well that was terrible right Chef?

Chef: (Wipes a tear) 10! The Killer Bass win!

Charlie: (Eyes opened up wide) You... You... You... You... You...

Gwen: Spit it out Charlie!

Charlie: You still have that song!

Cody: What does he mean?

Kaitlyn: Of course I still have the song Charlie.

Charlie: You don't... (Kati cringed)

Kati: Ewww! Charlie, no! I have moved on.

Charlie: Okay.

Abby: What does he mean?

Dawn: Him and Kaitlyn use to live across the street from each other and they dated for 2 years.

Abby: What?

Zoey: Kaitlyn and Charlie?

Mike: I don't believe it!

Dawn: I didn't at first ether.

Bridgette: Hey Dawn, who are you voting for?

Dawn: Um... DJ!

Bridgette: Yeah, same.

====(Elimination 4)====

Chris: Screaming Gophers, you should know the drill. Anyway,

Dawn

Callum

Bridgette

Beth

Scott

Only Walden, Geoff, and DJ left and I think it's kinda clear who is going home. Walden is safe. Sorry Geoff and DJ are going home.

====(Votes)====

Geoff: DJ, Scott, Beth, and Walden.

DJ: Dawn, Bridgette, Geoff, and Callum.

====(In the Dining hall)====

Chris: I need 1 girl and 1 boy from both teams to step forward.

Courtney & Trent go over to the Screaming Gophers.

Bridgette & Scott go over to the Killer Bass.

Chris: With the Screaming Gophers losing another member I will put someone who is getting to close with some teammates from the Killer Bass to the Screaming Gophers. Abby is switching teams.

Abby: Hi! (Hugs Callum and Dawn) We are going to have so much fun!

Bridgette: Uhhhhh... Hi!

Kaitlyn: Welcome Bridgette.

Chris: Get to know your new teammates.

Abby: So, I'm Abby. I already know Dawn, Callum, Courtney, and Trent so I guess I should hang out with Beth! (To Beth) Want a friendship bracelet?

Beth: We're gonna be best friends!

\- Abby: My team is awesome! Well... Everyone but Trent!

\- Callum: Do I stay with my alliance or go with Abby?

\- Dawn: Trent is going down!

\- Trent: I have 2 girlfriends on the other team. Just great!

\- Beth: I think I'm gonna double cross Walden and have an alliance with Abby and Dawn. Maybe Callum.

\- Walden: Okay, this might throw things off. The first one out will be Courtney or Trent, then Abby, Dawn, Beth, and hopefully I will win the tiebreaker.

Chris: These teams are awesome! So the Killer Bass killed it with talent, ma(king Geoff and DJ leave. Kaitlyn and Charlie have a history! Abby is playing an amazing social game. Scott and Dawn are on different teams and Trent will have to live with having his girlfriends on this team. Owen and Noah's alliance has became an all guys alliance. What will happen next? Will the new teams survive? You'll have to wait until next time on Total Drama Island 2.0!

(I hope you liked it. Sorry Geoff and DJ had to go. It's for the best. DJ was gonna go either way. He was behind on alliances. Geoff is sad. I love that party animal! But Bripot for dgette being so upset with his elimination that will help her get farther. Maybe even past the merge. Or not. DJ was a nice guy but there wasn't gonna be any drama with him. The Screaming Gophers all cause drama. Dawn is the most dramatic along with the ex-screaming gopher Bridgette. Walden, Beth, and Callum are apart of an alliance and those always cause drama. Scott, now being a Killer Bass, has to deal with beaning without Dawn. The newbies Trent has 5 dump trucks of drama with him. And the Courtney drama will be soon. Oh... And Abby, she has loads of drama. Her and Callum, Her and Dawn, Her and Noah, Her and Owen, Her and Trent. She is a jackpot for ratings... Oh dear... I'm become Blaineley! Is that black hair between my toes? Stay tuned for more. It might be a couple of weeks maybe a month but it will be posted soon. Peace... That is my trademark)


	6. Episode 6 The Sucky Outdoors

Episode 6 The Sucky Outdoors

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island 2.0, Beth used her batons well DJ danced, and Geoff played with a skateboard. Geoff, and DJ were booted. Kaitlyn and Charlie dated for 2 years, (Fake gasps) shocking right? Find out more on Total Drama Island 2.0!

Kaitlyn: Why did Chris call us here?

Dawn: For a challenge silly!

Noah: Yes, she's being silly asking a question that we want to know the answer to. (Rolls his eyes)

Kaitlyn: Noah sure can be grumpy! (Giggles)

Dawn: Yep!

Heather: Kaitlyn! Stop talking to the other team!

Kaitlyn: But... Why do you get to chase Walden but can't talk to Dawn!

Gwen: (Snickers) I never thought Heather would be chasing someone down!

Kati: Yeah, but Walden sure can run fast! (Giggles)

Noah: (In a girls voice) Yay! Girl talk! (Giggles then rolls his eyes)

Kaitlyn: What is girl talk?

Zoey: Looks, Boys, and Gossip.

Kaitlyn: Oh! Yuck! Wouldn't you rather talk about hockey, books, video games, or food?

Gwen: That's what boys talk about.

Kaitlyn: Then I'm talking to the wrong people. (Turns to Noah) So, did you see the new hockey game?

Noah: Do you think I watch hockey?

Kaitlyn: (Sighs) What book are you reading?

Noah: Black Like Me.

Kaitlyn: Cool, I love that book!

Noah: You've read it?

Kaitlyn: Yeah. (Chris walks in)

Chris: It's Challenge time! (Everyone sighs) You must stay in the woods till after midnight. If you come back to the camp fire before that then your team will lose. The first team back wins. Now go!

Kaitlyn: The map says right.

Heather: So we are going left.

Kaitlyn: The map says right so we go right!

Heather: It doesn't say right it says left!

Kaitlyn: I'm going right!

Heather: Fine, enjoy getting lost!

Kaitlyn: Ditto!

Bridgette: Who solves these problems?

Owen & Noah: Abby.

Scott: Okay, so how do we solve it?

Cody: We can't.

Bridgette: What do you mean we can't?

Scott: So... We're gonna have to spilt up?

Cody: I guess so.

Bridgette: No! We shouldn't spilt up!

Heather: I like that idea! I take Mike, Zoey, Owen, Charlie, and the newbie!

Kaitlyn: And I'll take Cody, Noah, Gwen, and Bridgette. Let's go!

Bridgette: But! (Sighs and walks to the right)

-Bridgette: I guess being new on the team you don't get a voice.

-Scott: I'm guessing Abby is the reason why this team won before. Now they have no chance of winning. (Laughs Evilly)

====(With The Screaming Gophers)====

Abby: Okay so we go left!

Callum: Are you sure because you get lost... A lot!

Abby: (Playfully punches his arm) I'm sure!

Walden: It's not even worth trying to win because we are gonna lose.

Abby: No! We are gonna try, because it doesn't matter if we lose it only matters if we try.

Walden: No it only matters if we win!

-Abby: I can tell that me and Walden are gonna hate each other. Anyway, I was the peacekeeper back on the Killer Bass. You won't believe how many arguments Kaitlyn, Gwen, and Heather got into. And during challenges. I was the one to help them talk it out... Or hold it in.

Abby: Anyway, I'm going left so let's go left.

Walden: No!

Abby: What did you say?

Callum: Walden, let's just go.

Walden: So your taking her side.

Abby: Don't bring him into this!

Dawn: Walden, let's go or else!

Walden: Or what?

Dawn: I think you know what!

Walden: You wouldn't dare!

Dawn: Try me!

Beth: Guys can we just...

Callum & Walden: Shut up!

Beth: (Whimpers)

Dawn: Walden, we need to try and win or we will lose another member.

Courtney: Everybody SHUT UP! (Everyone jumps back) Thank you! Now we need to find the tent and Trent. He has gone missing.

Abby: (Mumbles) I bet he is making out with one of his girlfriends.

Courtney: Now, follow me!

-Courtney: Someone had to take charge. No wonder why this team keeps on losing. I'm not going down this early. It's only episode 6!

====(With The Killer Bass: Kaitlyn's Side)====

Kaitlyn: Look here's the tent. I told Heather it was right!

Noah: Great but remember we are supposed to meet Chris with all of are team.

Cody: We are goners!

Bridgette: Don't worry, us 3 won't be voted off if we make it back to the camp fire.

Kaitlyn: What do you mean 3?

Bridgette: You, me, Cody, and Noah.

Cody: Where's Gwen?

====(With Gwen)====

Gwen: Hello! Trent, are you there?

Trent: Yeah Babe! (Kisses Gwen)

Courtney: (Whispers) I found him.

Callum: I thought he was dating Kaitlyn?

Walden: Nope, he's dating Gwen.

Dawn: Nope, he's dating both.

Courtney: What?

Abby: Yep, so... The next time we vote can we vote him off?

Dawn: Done deal.

Beth: Of course.

Callum: No problem.

-Courtney: My plan was to go to the final 3 on this team with Abby and Trent. But I can't believe that he would date 2 girls at the same time! After this show he is going to be very lonely!

Abby: Are we gonna sit here and watch or do something?

Dawn: I vote for going back to the tent.

Courtney: I second that!

Abby: Okay, to the tent.

-Walden: I'm not voting off Trent. I have no chance of surviving if Abby is on my team. She and Courtney are chums and so are her, Beth, and Dawn. Plus she has a thing with Callum. If Trent goes I'm doomed.

====(Killer Bass Heather's Side)====

Heather: Great, we're lost!

Owen: We could go back to the campsite.

Scott: No we can't (mumbles idiot) or we'll lose.

Mike: Maybe it's past midnight?

Heather: How do we know?

Zoey: (Runs passed them) Maybe ask HIM! (A bear is chasing her)

Everyone: Ahhhhh!

Zoey: Come on Mike!

Mike: Coming!

Owen: Where did everyone go?

Heather: Great! I ran off with the newbie.

Scott: Nice to see you too!

Heather: (Rolls her eyes) Anyway, let's go back to the campsite.

Scott: Okay, question. Where is the campsite?

Heather: (Gulps) I think we're lost.

====(At the campsite)====

Chris: And it's 12:01!

Owen: (Runs up to Chris) Did I lose the bear?

Chris: Yes, and you have made it to the campsite.

Dawn: Look guys, the campsite.

Abby: OWEN!

Owen: ABBY! (Gives her a bear hug)

Callum: If Owen's here does that mean?

Chris: Nope just Owen and Me.

Walden: So we won!

Courtney: No! We don't have Trent!

Beth: Hopefully he comes here before the other team or he's a goner.

Zoey: Who's a goner?

Abby: ZOEY & MIKE! (Gives them a bear hug)

Mike & Zoey: Abby!

Abby: I missed you so much.

-Courtney: I feel kinda left out.

Courtney: Zoey, how's the team without us?

Zoey: Horrible. We need Abby's Peacekeeping and your leadership.

-Courtney: Feeling a little bit better. I never knew how important me and Abby were to the Killer Bass.

-Zoey: People would think I'm saying that to be nice but when Heather, Gwen, and Kaitlyn were fighting Abby would help them and Courtney would pick up the slack. I miss them.

Mike: Did we lose?

Abby: No Trent (Snarlers when she says Trent) isn't here yet.

Mike: Oh, well good luck.

Courtney: You too.

====(With Charlie)====

Charlie: My team forgot about me. (Sighs)

?: Not true Charles, not true at all.

Charlie: Who's there?

?: I'm someone who will help you win this game!

Charlie: What's your name?

?: Elizabethan

Charlie: What the ****?

Elizabethan: Rule number one, stop swearing! It's annoying. Rule number two, cut that hair. I can't see your eyes.

Charlie: I will do rule one but not two.

Elizabethan: (Giggles) I will do one but not two!

Charlie: Do you think you could help me find my way?

Elizabethan: Oh, yes. Grab a vine!

Charlie: Why?

Elizabethan: (Smirks) You'll see.

Charlie: Here goes nothing! (Swings from vine to vine listening to every word Elizabethan says)

-Charlie: I have no idea who this Elizabethan person is but, what the hell!

-Elizabethan: Have you ever wonder what colour Charles eyes are? I'm thinking blue, wait no, green. Maybe a dark chocolatey brown. (Stares at the camera for a minute) Oh, I guess realized this is my first confusion. Hi mom! (Waves at the camera)

====(At the Campsite)====

Chris: I think I see something in the tree.

Courtney: It's a bird.

Abby: (Perked up) No it's a plane.

Callum: No it's... Charlie?

Abby: You were supposed to say superman not Charlie.

Mike: It is Charlie.

Courtney: It couldn't be!

Charlie: Thanks Elizabethan, I owe you! (Waves)

Zoey: Who's Elizabethan?

Charlie: (For the first time ever Charlie smiles) No one.

Abby: Is he... Smiling?

Dawn: I think so!

Courtney: Whoa, this teeth are so... Shinny! (Stares at Charlie)

Charlie: (Blushes, but no one can see it under all his hair) Ahhhhh, Thank you.

Kaitlyn: Did we win?

Chris: Maybe. Here come the last 4 out there!

Scott: Please tell me we didn't lose.

Trent: Look guys I'm so sorry. (Abby hugs him and Gwen and Kaitlyn growl)

Abby: You came in before Heather and Gwen so we win!

Screaming Gophers: Yay!

Chris: And finally the Screaming Gophers win! Looks like the killer Bass have to send home another player.

-Bridgette: All I know is... I'm save this elimination! It just comes down in between Heather and Gwen.

-Kati: (Dancing and singing) Heather's going home, hey! Heather's going home, hey! Heather's going home, hey!

-Gwen: Oh dear, dating Trent might cost me the game.

====(In the Dining Hall)====

Bridgette: So Zoey, see any boys you like?

Zoey: Mike! How about you?

Bridgette: (Sadly sighs) I liked Geoff but... He got eliminated last episode.

Zoey: I'm so sorry.

-Zoey: Oh, poor Bridgette!

-Bridgette: I'm gonna try ten times as harder in this game. This is all for Geoff. So if I were you I would watch out.

Bridgette: So anything going on with you and Mike?

Noah: (Rolls his eyes) Could you keep the girl talk down I'm trying to read.

Kati: Yeah, do you know how hard it is to read a book with a fast reader.

Noah: Your watching me read, and I thought Izzy was crazy.

Kati: I'm read it, not watching you read. So how do you like the book?

Noah: It's nothing I haven't read before.

Kati: When did you read it?

Noah: When I was 10, you?

Kati: Read it back when I was 6.

Noah: You read this when you were six?

Kati: That's what I said, sorry did I mumble? (Smirks)

Noah: I think we are gonna get along fine.

Kati: Great!

====(With Heather)====

Heather: I'm not going down, not yet!

?: Don't worry I'm gonna vote for you.

Heather: That still won't help.

?: Maybe it will if I say you saved me from a bear"

Heather: Why would you help me?

?: No reason.

Heather: Of course there's a reason, there always is.

?: I would like a favour of course.

Heather: And what would that be?

?: For you to set up a date for me.

Heather: Your not asking me out are you?

?: No, gross! One for me and Courtney.

Heather: So I have to get her to the place of the date?

?: Well... Yes, but make sure she doesn't know that it is a date. And who I am.

Heather: You've got a deal!

-Heather: It was my last choice.

====(With Dawn and Callum)====

Callum: (Sighs)

Dawn: Worried about Abby and Walden?

Callum: (Jumps and yells) Whoa Dawn, you scared me. And yes. I'm worried that...(Dawn cuts him off)

Dawn: That Abby will go home? Don't worry, she has plenty of votes with her. Courtney, Beth, and I wouldn't vote her off. And neither would you.

Callum: I guess your right. So... Do you think Heather's going home?

Dawn: Nope.

Callum: So Gwen?

Dawn: Nope!

Callum: Then who?

Dawn: You wouldn't believe me if I told you.

Chris: Killer Bass to the campfire. Pronto!

====(Elimination 5)====

Chris: I think we all know the rules so let's start with

Owen

Charlie

Noah

Cody

Bridgette

Kaitlyn

Scott

Zoey and Gwen

Only Mike and Heather left. I think it's kinda obvious of who's going home. It's... Mike? Wait, what?

Heather: You are all very lucky!

Zoey: But... How?

Mike: Zoey, be strong. You can win this thing! (Is about to kiss her but the boat drives away)

Zoey: Bye Mike!

Mike: (Faded) Bye Zoey!

====(Votes)====

Heather: Mike, Gwen, Zoey, Kaitlyn, and Bridgette.

Mike: Cody, Noah, Charlie, Owen, Heather, and Scott.

-Cody: Mike pushed a teammate in front of a bear. That isn't cool. But what was is that Heather saved that teammate.

-Heather: I hope that everyone bought his story.

-?: That worked like a charm!

====(With Courtney)====

Courtney: So Abby, who do you think got booted?

Abby: Heather!

Heather: Guess again!

Abby: (Gasps) Who got booted?

Heather: Mike!

Courtney: What did Mike do?

Heather: He push one of your old teammates in front of a bear.

-Abby: How dare Mike. And to think we were friends!

-Courtney: Why would Mike do that?

Heather: Anyway, I was wondering if I could talk to Courtney... Alone.

Abby: Oh! Sure, (Leaves the washroom)

Courtney: So... What do you want to talk about?

Heather: If you would go to the dining hall on Saturday at 6:30 to meet me?

Courtney: Why would I do that?

Heather: Because if you don't you won't find out who likes you!

Courtney: Wait, someone likes me. Who?

Heather: You'll have to wait. (Walks out)

Courtney: (Smiling in the mirror)

-Courtney: I wonder who likes me? Hopefully it's not Owen, or Cody, or Trent. Oh! Maybe it's Callum. Or maybe Heather is making it all up. Looks like I'm gonna have to wait until Saturday night.

-Heather: That worked out perfectly. I hope ? Will be okay with the time.

Chris: Oh, a juicy episode. The Screaming Gophers finally won something. Maybe Abby and Courtney are their new good luck charm. Abby is ruling the team and dethroning Walden of his spot as king. The Screaming Gophers alliance might be up and a new target has been found. Looks like Trent wasn't being careful. Heather met the man of her dreams. He save her from elimination but costed Mike. Noah and Kaitlyn are getting chummy. And Charlie has found Elizabethan. Who is Elizabethan? Seriously, I have no idea. Who is the man who dreams of Courtney. And who Zoey wants to kill. Will the alliance of the season last another episode and will Kaitlyn and Gwen find out that they are dating the same guy? Find out next episode on Total Drama Island 2.0!

(Hey, Mike is gone! Yay! Mike is gone, hey! Oh! Sorry Mike fans but I at least had Zoke. Okay truth time, I kinda hate Mike. And before you think it, it's not because he has MPD. I just think that he is not the best character. I liked Mal better then Mike. Mike is just... Blah. I do like Zoke though. One reason I don't like Mike is he seems to be the main character in Zoke. He just drags Zoey along. He makes Zoey not be an interesting character. Yet again sorry Mike fans.

Anyway, a lot of drama. This episode is definitely one of my favourites. Courtney is finally staring up some drama. And there is a new super villain. Mike was just the appetizer, just wait till the meal. This character isn't bad deep down. Oh! Elizabethan, she is interesting. She's a guide who will be helping Charlie or 'Charles' with the game. Elizabethan is just a made up name for a former character. It could be a character from my version, like Jo, Anne Maria, or Izzy, or from the real version, like Katie, Saide, Eva, or Lindsey.

Sorry if this episode is really long but I got into it. The next one will be soon. Probably not tomorrow but really soon. And sorry for any spelling errors. I'm not perfect. Peace)

~Katie~


	7. Episode 7 Phobia Factor

Episode 7 Phobia Factor

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island 2.0! The Screaming Gophers won which meant Heather was going home... Or suppose to. By a change of plans Mike went home, thanks to a mystery man that likes Courtney. Charlie or 'Charles' found a new way, with the help of the stranger, Elizabethan. Will Zoey kill the mystery man? Who is Elizabethan and who is the mystery man? You'll have to watch right now on Total Drama Island 2.0!

Zoey: I can't believe Mike is gone. (Sighs)

Abby: Would you like some green jelly?

Zoey: Ew... Get it away!

Kaitlyn: Relax it's just green jelly.

Zoey: It had a bug in it. I'm like deadly terrified of bugs.

Courtney: I don't like green jelly but we had to get it.

Bridgette: I'm scared of being alone in the woods.

Trent: I'm scared of mimes.

Abby: (Giggles) Oh! Sorry! Well, Callie is scared of... Justin Bieber.

Callum: Abby! (Shoves her behind a bush) What about you, Dawn?

Dawn: Forest fires!

Charlie: Who isn't afraid of fires?

Scott: I'm not afraid of anything!

Abby: You have to be afraid of something!

Kaitlyn: I'm not afraid of anything, maybe tap dancing on a minefield but that would be scary.

Dawn: Well Scotty is scared of sharks!

Scott: (Turns red)

Charlie: Not scared of anything, eh?

Beth: Well, I'm like Zoey, terrified of bugs. What about you Gwen?

Gwen: Being barred alive!

Walden: I'm scared of Abby.

Abby: Really! Cool, I scare someone!

Owen: I'm so scared of flying.

Abby: Me too! How bout you Noah?

Kaitlyn: I bet he is scared of human emotion! (Laughs and snots)

Abby: I would love to agree but I think he is scared of something else.

Callum: (Sits next to Noah) Who cares what bookworm over here is scared of. (Glares)

Noah: (Screams and jumps on Owen)

Owen: I think we found our answer.

Kaitlyn: You bet ya! Anyway... Cody' what are you scared of?

Cody: Defusing a bomb... Under pressure! What about you, Heather?

Heather: Um... Nothing nerd.

Walden: Sumo wrestlers. Charlie?

Charlie: Uh... I don't know?

Kaitlyn: (Coughs) Cutting your hair! (Coughs) Abby?

Abby: Hurting people!

Chris: Perfect!

Everyone: Ahhhhh!

Chris: If I were you I'd go to bed.

Kaitlyn: What the heck was that about?

Noah: Who knows? (Sees Charlie walking into the woods) Where's he going?

Kaitlyn: I stopped caring. See ya! (Walks away smirking)

Noah: Ya, (Looks around) Hey! Give me my book back!

Abby: Hey Callie, it looks like we scare people!

Callum: All part of my plan!

Abby: Oh... Back off Noah. After all you did break his nose. I think you owe him that!

Callum: Promise! (Fingers are crossed)

Abby: Thanks, your the best! (Pecks his cheek)

-Callum: Yep... I'm the best, there is no way I'm laying off Noah!

-Abby: I think that went great!

Courtney: So... Heather, can you give me a hint about my mystery man?

Heather: Fine! He wrote you this poem.

Courtney, you are the sun, my only one. You brighten up my day, and are the star of my night. I'm not who you would think but my heart will sink, if I don't talk to you soon, sadly I must wait till the full moon. See you Saturday, my little bæ. From _

Courtney: Awwwww! That is so sweet.

Heather: I know right. I wish he was going after me!

Abby: What are you two talking bout?

Heather: Oh... No...(Courtney cuts her off)

Courtney: Just a poem a guy wrote for me! (Squeals)

Abby: Let me see! (Pushes Heather out of the way) OMG! That is so romantic!

Courtney: I know right!

Abby: Are you going to meet him Saturday?

Courtney: Yes! (They both squeal)

-Courtney: I can't believe a guy likes me, but this is a game. I can't let this distract me. I'm here for money, not a relationship.

-Abby: How sweet!

====(With Charlie)====

Charlie: Hey Elizabethan, can I call you Liz of short?

Elizabethan (Liz): Sure, so... Why are you here?

Charlie: I'm here because you wanted me to see you!

Liz: (Rolls her eyes) I meant why are you on the show?

Charlie: (Sighs) Well...

====(Flashback)====

Chrissy: Hey Charlie, we saw this poster of a tv show!

Cob: It's called Total Drama Island.

Charlie: And you are leaving to move to the island premently?

Connie: Good one younger bro, we signed you up!

Charlie: What? Why?

Clare: Well... It was Coleslaw's idea.

Charlie: Why me?

Carl: I don't know, I think Coleslaw hates ye!

Candy: (Punches Carl) Don't say that. He loves you Char, that why he pick ye!

Carly: I think Carl's right, Coleslaw does hate him.

Cadence: That isn't true! Okay maybe it is but I think it would be fun. You could make new friends.

Charlie: I've got friends.

Cindy: I don't think Wendy Temple, Dylan Tanner-Zander, and Mildewed McLean are enough.

Curly: Tho that Wendy be something, eh!

Champ: Your gonna do great.

Calvin: We've all got bets on ye, so ye better do good.

Clever: I think ye should prove to Coleslaw that ye be the man!

Celia: Yeah!

Coleslaw: (Walks in) Ye better start running.

Clover: Couldn't agree more! (Everyone but Coleslaw and Charlie leave)

Clay: Scaredy cat! (Gets pushed out) Hey!

Coleslaw: Your gonna die out there.

Charlie: Your right!

Coleslaw: Send a post card!

Charlie: Likewise.

====(With Charlie and Liz)====

Charlie: And that's why I'm here!

Liz: (Nods) So... How many siblings do you have?

Charlie: I have 9 sisters and 8 brothers.

Liz: What are their names?

Charlie: Coleslaw, Connie, Calivn, and Cindy are 17, Clay, Carl, Carly, and Clever are 16, Candy, Celia, and Champ are 15, Clare, Cadence, and Chrissy are 14, and Clover, Cob, and Curly are 13.

Liz: Wow! So, your here because your older brother Coleslaw signed you up? Wow!

Charlie: Yep, why do you think I'm a punk? It's because I don't get any attention.

Liz: Why?

Charlie: Coleslaw can play football, Connie can design clothes, Calvin rescues animals, Cindy can sing, Clay has become rich from gambling, Carl writes books, Carly is an artist, and Clever is well... Super clever. Candy looks like a model, Celia can dance, Champ is a champion, Clare can act, Chrissy has written a movie, and Clover is the most popular guy at my school. Cadence also looks like a model, Cob is a dirt bike race champion, and Curly was a mutton bust champion. What am I? I'm no body.

Liz: Oh... Charlie! (Hugs him) You aren't nobody.

Charlie: Yes I am, why both trying if you can't be as good as your younger brother. Cob is 13! I'm 15, and he is a champion. My twin sister is a super model!

Liz: So you look just like Cadence or Candy?

Charlie: Candy.

Liz: So... Doesn't that make you look like a super model. If Candy is smoking hot then so are you. All you have to did is cut the hair, get a tan and believe in yourself. You are great Charles. It doesn't matter if Coleslaw believes in you. It only matters if you do.

Charlie: Thanks Liz, your pretty rad.

Liz: Question? What kind of name is Coleslaw?

Charlie: My mom was 13 then, and really likes coleslaw.

Liz: But... The other names are Connie, Calvin, and Cindy, were did they go wrong?

Charlie: (Laughs) I should get back to bed.

Liz: Night little Charles, oh and go out in the sun!

Charlie: Bye Liz!

====(Killer Bass Boy's Cabin)====

Charlie: (Walks in) Hey guys!

Noah: What happened to the swearing?

Charlie: Let's just say a special lady helped me.

-Noah: What the heck is up with Charlie?

Cody: It's kinda weird without Mike.

Owen: Ya, but he pushed buddy in here in front of a bear.

Charlie: But Heather saved the day!

Cody: Yep, that Heather sure is something.

Noah: She's evil and wicked one minute then caring and sweet the next.

Owen: Well, we're down to 5 boys.

Charlie: More like 4, can we trust Scott.

Noah: Never thought I'd say this, but I agree with Punky over here.

Cody: Maybe Scott is the reason why we are losing.

Owen: I heard he eats dirt.

Charlie: I can confirm that. It's true.

Noah: Yuck.

====(Screaming Gophers Girls Cabin)====

Abby: (Hiding under her bed) Why are they still fighting?

Courtney: (Under the bed with Abby) I know right! How hard is it to admit you like someone.

Dawn: I don't like Scott!

Walden: Oh... Really then why did you agree to the group!

Abby: What... (Courtney covered her mouth)

Courtney: Shhh...

Dawn: I agreed because I would have gone home.

Beth: Can't we just stop the fighting?

Walden: No Brace Face!

Abby: (Whispers) What group?

Courtney: Shhh...

Dawn: I don't know why I even stay with the alliance!

Callum: Hey, now don't be talkin like that! I know Walden is a little mean sometimes but we need this alliance to get far.

Courtney: (Whispers) What!

Dawn: I didn't say I wouldn't stay with you, just not Walden.

Beth: Look, Abby and Courtney are gonna come in any minute so let's get out.

Abby: What was that?

Courtney: Looks like you can't trust anyone in this game.

-Abby: I thought Callum and Dawn had my back but it looks like I can only trust Courtney.

-Courtney: I'm gonna have to watch my back.

====(Killer Bass Girl Cabin, Morning)====

Chris: Wakey Wakey!

Kati: Good morning Chris, oh wait it can't be... You're here!

Noah: Toche!

Kati: Thanks.

Abby: Courtney, did you have a dream about... (Courtney covered her mouth)

Courtney: It wasn't a dream, it was real!

Chris: Shhh... It's challenge time! In this challenge you have to face your fears. Now I have put you in groups. With me we've Gwen, Trent, Zoey, Scott, Owen, and Beth. With chef we have Charlie, Heather, Courtney, and Kaitlyn. Everyone else is with Abby.

Abby: I'm a leader... Cool!

====(With Chef)====

Chef: Um... Heather meet a sumo wrestler!

Heather: Ahhhhhh! I can't I wouldn't!

Chef: Heather is a scaredy cat!

Kaitlyn: Heather can't be a cat, because I love cats.

Courtney: She can be a rat.

Kaitlyn: Sure, Heather is a scaredy rat... Doesn't have have the same ring to it.

Charlie: True that! Anyway who's next.

Chef: You punk, you have to cut your hair!

Kati: (Gasps) Not Charlie's hair!

Courtney: Why wouldn't he cut his hair?

Kati: Because it's his hair!

Charlie: Cut it!

Chef: Okay. (Grabs the scissors)

Charlie: Don't cut it all off!

Chef: Alright! (Chef finished)

Charlie: How does it look? (He has hair like Harry Styles when 1D just started)

Kaitlyn: (Swooning) It looks amazing!

Courtney: Yay! I like the colour of your eyes.

Charlie: Thank You!

Kaitlyn: You look just like Candy and Cadence.

-Charlie: Chef really knows how to cut hair.

Chef: Charlie has completed his fear.

====(With Abby's group)====

Abby: Okay first on the list is... Tie Dawn up to a tree? (Tries Dawn up to a tree)

Dawn: Oh dear!

Abby: Next lock up Noah and Callum in a cage together. Okay? You heard me, go go go!

Walden: Isn't Noah's greatest fear Callum?

Dawn: Yes, so does that mean Abby is making us face our fears.

Noah: So Abby is doing this to us!

Walden: Yep, Abby is hurting us!

Abby: Cody has to defuse a bomb and Walden has to hold onto fire.

Walden: Fire! What?

Abby: I'm just following what Chris told me to! (Hands Walden a torch)

Walden: Fire! (Runs around)

Dawn: No! Put it out!

Abby: Chris said that if I put it out there would be hell to pay!

Dawn: ABBY! Do something!

Abby: (Starts to cry) I... I'm hurt... Ing you!

Callum: Abby just focus!

Abby: Okay, Walden walk in a circle slowly. It will help, and it will calm down Dawn. Noah, don't worry, Callum not going to hurt you!

Noah: Really! Tell my nose that!

Callum: Yeah, sorry bout that!

?: (Laughing) Noah has to stay in a cage with Callum.

Noah: Help me!

?: You'll be fine... I think.

Noah: I don't care what you think Kaitlyn!

Kati: That was hurtful! Lock him up!

Abby: Okay!

Noah: No, No, No!

Kaitlyn: (Starts chanting) Lock him up! Lock him up!

Abby: Yes! (Locks Noah up)

Kaitlyn: I'm bored!

Abby: So... What did you guys have to do?

Kaitlyn: Um... Charlie cut his hair. (Swoons)

Courtney: Heather was going to beat up a sumo wrestler but... She was a scaredy cat.

Kaitlyn: I have to tap dance on a mine field!

Abby: Now, that is sick!

Noah: Get me out!

Kaitlyn: Noah if you spend 5 minutes with Callum I will tap dance on a minefield! (An explosion) Ahhhhh! (Jumps in Noah's arms)

Abby: Looks like Cody didn't stop the bomb.

Chris: (Over speaker) Cody is a scaredy cat! The score is 1-0 Killer Bass!

====(With Chris' group)====

Chris: Gwen... You get to be barred alive! Beth and Zoey have to jump in a pool full of worms, and Owen has to fly in an airplane.

Owen: What! No no no no no! I'm a scaredy cat. A big one!

Zoey: Same!

Beth: (Jumps in the pool) Done!

Chris: One point for the screaming gophers!

Gwen: Fine lets barry me.

Chris: Great! Next... Scott has to hug a baby shark, and Trent has to hug a mime. Chef... What is with all the hugging? This is supposed to be fun!

Scott: I'm not touching that kill!

Trent: Dude it's a baby!

Scott: Oh yay, hug the mime, I dare you!

Trent: F... In...e! (Try's to hug the mime) I can't!

Chris: Scott and Trent are scaredy cats!

====(With Walden and Dawn)====

Walden: Ahhhhh! (Drops the torch)

Dawn: Noooooooooo!

Chris: Walden and Dawn are scaredy cats!

Dawn: The forest is on fire Chris!

Chris: Chef!

Dawn: How could you drop it Walden?

Walden: I'm sorry!

Dawn: Your gonna pay!

====(With Noah)====

Noah: I did it! I did it! (Hugs Kaitlyn)

Callum: Woah! I'm glad that's over!

Kaitlyn: You and me bother brother!

Chris: That Killer Bass are winning but... Abby faced her fear so... It's tied! It comes down to Kaitlyn, Callum, Bridgette, and Courtney!

====(With Bridgette)====

Bridgette: Yes! It's been 2 hours I can go back to camp!

====(With Callum)====

Chris: Callum has to hug Justin Bebier! Again with the hugging Chef!

Kaitlyn: Who's Justin Beaver?

Noah: It's Justin Bebier!

Abby: And he is like the best singer ever! Callie has been scared of him since he got a tattoo because he is scared of people with tattoos!

Callum: I can do this! (Hugs him) Yes I did it, I did it!

Chris: Now it is up to Courtney and Kaitlyn!

Kaitlyn: Okay, let's do this!

Chris: Aren't you scared?

Kaitlyn: Not really, one less thing on my bucket list!

Noah: Tap dancing on a mine field was on your bucket list?

Kaitlyn: Yes it was! (Starts tap dancing badly) I'm doing it!

Chris: This was the one thing that I thought no one would do!

Kaitlyn: (Steps on a bomb and goes flying) Ahhhhhh! (Lands on Noah) Did I do it?

Noah: Yes and you landed on my pelvis!

Kaitlyn: Sorry! Anyway did I get that point!

Chris: Yes! Which means the Killer Bass win!

Callum: Wait! I thought Courtney had to go and she could had tied it up!

Chris: So did I but Chef told me that we left Gwen barred so she gets a point!

Abby: No! Why, why, why?

Chris: The Killer bas would be the winners if that is how I'm keeping points. The Screaming Gophers only had 3 chickens and the Killer Bass had 5 so the Screaming Gophers win!

Screaming Gophers: Yay!

Kailtyn: Dang it!

Noah: Looks like we will be sending someone else home!

Charlie: Yeah, that is a bummer!

Kailtyn: Charlie, watch out!

Charlie: What? (Goes flying and hits his head)

Noah and Kaitlyn: Charlie!

Charles: (Groans)

Kaitlyn: Charlie can you hear me?

Noah: How many fingers am I holding?

Charlie: Uh... 7! (Passes out)

Kaitlyn: Charlie!

Noah: He needs a doctor!

Chris: Chef is busy with the fire!

?: I could help!

Chris: Who are you?

?:I'm Sarah... Sarah Spot-Miller.

Chirs: How did you get here.

Sarah: My mom sent me to check out the fire. She owns the island over there!

Kaitlyn: Are you a doctor?

Sarah: Sorta!

Kaitlyn: That'll do!

Sarah: I've got him! (To Charlie) Hey buddy how you doing?

Charlie: Chin. It'd which in I sh wad in chic which Chichimec hid his disc hid with chi we his death dice inside do his dcci school siddhi dcd his hi chi has cdc Sid cig dh hi dice cd in in CDs is how cd hi h cid!

Sarah: Is that even a language?

====(With the Screaming Gophers)====

Abby: To victory!

Everyone else: To victory!

Callum: I can't believe we won!

Courtney: We need to play like this every day!

Abby: Here here!

Dawn: If we keep this up we can make it to the merge!

Abby: Here here!

Callum: Don't you think we should be celebrating with the rest of the team?

Dawn: Yes if this wasn't an new alliance meet!

Courtney: An Alliance?

Abby: Here here!

Callum: What?

Courtney: So... Your alliance with Beth and Walden is done?

Callum: How'd you know?

Courtney: We heard you guys argue yesterday.

Callum: Oh! Then I think a new alliance is Good!

Dawn: Great! First off, we make Walden and Beth think we're still in the alliance. The first person we are voting off is Walden!

Abby: Here here!

Courtney: I thought we were gonna vote of Trent!

Abby: Here here!

Dawn: First Walden, then Trent! Okay?

Courtney: Deal!

Callum: Okay, Abby?

Abby: Here here!

====(With Heather)====

Heather: Hey... How it's going?

?: Umm... Okay I guess?

Heather: Good so... When are you going on you date with Courtney?

?: What? Oh... Um... Cancel that!

Heather: What?

?: Cancel it!

Heather: Okay?

====(Killer Bass Girls)====

Gwen: So... Who are you voting for?

Bridgette: I don't know!

Gwen: Kaitlyn?

Kaitlyn: (In the corner singing) Heather's going home, hey! Heather's going home, hey! Heather's going home, hey!

Bridgette: I guess we know who she's voting for!

====(Killer Bass Boys)====

Scott: Ao boys who are we voting off?

Noah: I would vote off Heather but I'm thinking Zoey.

Cody: Why would you vote off Zoey.

Noah: She liked Mike so she might want to get revenge with the people who voted him off!

Owen: But she seems nice.

Noah: The bad ones always seem nice!

Cody: I guess we'll just wait and see.

Chris: Killer Bass it's elimination time!

====(Elimination 6)====

Chris: Killer Bass... I'm disappointed. What has happened to the team? Anyway the people who are safe are...

Kaitlyn

Noah

Charlie

Owen

Bridgette

Gwen

Cody

And Scott

Only Zoey and Heather left. And the one leaving is... Zoey! Again shocking! Anyway bye Zoey!

Zoey: I will miss you all!

?: Not as much as I've missed you!

Zoey: Mike! (Kisses him as the boat takes off)

====(Votes)====

Zoey: Scott, Noah, Heather, Owen, and Cody.

Heather: Gwen, Kaitlyn, Bridgette, and Zoey.

Owen: Charlie.

====(With Heather and Courtney)====

Courtney: He WHAT!

Heather: He doesn't want to meet anymore!

Courtney: I'm okay, (Starts to cry)

====(With Sarah and Charlie)====

Sarah: So Charlie, tell me what you remember last?

Charlie: I remember breaking up with Kaitlyn.

Sarah: Sweetie that was a year ago.

Charlie: Where am I?

Sarah: You are on a tv show called total drama island.

Charlie: Okay... Who are you?

Sarah: I'm Ms. Millers but you can call me Sarah.

Charlie: So Sarah... Do you know where I sleep?

Sarah: Oh... Follow me!

====(With Kaitlyn)====

Kaitlyn: I can't believe Zoey is gone!

Noah: What do you mean! She was after the people who voted out Mike!

Kaitlyn: You voted out Mike and Zoey?

Noah: Yes because Mike pushed a teammate in front of a bear and Zoey wanted to get back at everyone who voted off Mike!

Kati: Mike didn't push anyone in front of a bear! And Zoey wasn't after anybody!

Noah: Dang that Heather'

Kati: What did she do this time!

Noah: She told everyone these stories and controlled him into believing her!

Kati: Who?

Noah: Nevermind! It doesn't madder!

Kati: (Grabs Noah's hands) It madders to me! Noah... Controlled who?

Noah: (Mumbles)

Kati: (Looks Noah in the eye) Noah!

Noah: Charlie!

Kati: Really! Are you sure?

Noah: Yes but he can't conform of dene because he lost his memory.

Kati: Charlie lost his memory?

Noah: Yes! He only remembers breaking up with you.

Kati: That was a year ago!

Noah: Looks like he has some catching up to do.

Kati: (Snortes)

Noah: You just snorted.

Kati: So...?

Noah: No girl snorts in front of a guy!

Kati: What? That is ridiculous!

Noah: Name 5 girls who snort in front of guys.

Kati: Um... Fine, so girls don't snort in front of guys. I do, so what?

Noah: It's weird!

Kati: Do guys snort in front of girls?

Noah: Some.

Kati: Those some are my brothers. They snort, I snort. It's weird.

Noah: Your weird.

Kati: Where do you think I get it from?

Noah: (Laughs) Your funny.

Kati: Points out something we all know!

Noah: You took away my sarcasm jokes.

Kati: Like you need them!

Noah: What does that mean?

Kati: It means your an awesome girl with girl running at your feet and you don't need to hide your feelings.

Noah: You don't know me well then. I'm the laughing stock of school!

Kati: Well... Your perfect to me!

Noah: Really?

Kati: Yay, your awesome. Not as awesome as the stars but still awesome.

Noah: Yeah, the view is great up here!

Kati: This is where someone would say 'not as great as my view' and the other would go 'Awwwww your to sweet' blah blah blah!

Noah: Sorry to break it to you but the sky view is better then this view here!

Kati: Awwwww your to sweet! (Giggles)

Noah: Now that is the laugh that girl do in front of boys!

Kati: Really? I had no idea! That is just my natural laugh!

Noah: Shocking!

Kati: So... What now?

Noah: We should probably go back to the cabins.

Kati: Or... We could sleep on the roof!

Noah: What is that on your bucket list?

Kati: No but it is now! Come on party pooper!

Noah: Fine but I would like my hand back!

Kati: Oh! (Blushes and moves her hand) Sorry.

Noah: So... What else do you have on this bucket list?

====(With Sarah)====

Sarah: So I'm an...

Chris: Intern/Doctor.

Sarah: Do I get paid?

Chris: Your an intern!

Sarah: I meant the doctor part!

Chris: Oh! Yeah, sure whatever!

Sarah: Deal!

Chris: So with this deal I can stay out of jail for...

Sarah: 3 years!

Chris: And you will still be here for the...

Sarah: Yes! Don't you have to sign off the show?

Chris: Oh right, I forgot! It's a good thing I hired you.

Sarah: We've got a minute left not including credits!

Chris: Anyway this was a great episode. Blah blah blah, Charlie lost his memory, Sarah got hired, mystery man doesn't like Courtney, in the end Zoey got the boot and a visit from Mike. How we doing for time?

Sarah: 30 seconds!

Chris: Stay tuned for more info. Find out all the stuff here on Total Drama Island 2.0! Time!

Sarah: Ten!

Chris: See you next time!

Sarah: And 1! Roll the credits!

(Okay, Zoey is gone. She isn't one of my favourites and without Mike she is kinda boring. Hopefully you liked it. It would be great if you guys could write reviews. Ask what you want in the story. What characters you want back. Thanks for reading)

~PEACE OUT~

Katie


	8. Episode 8 Up The Creek

Total drama Island 2.0 episode 8 up the creek

Chris: last time on total drama Island. The contestants had to face their fears and in the end the team face the most fears was the killer bass but they had the most chickens so they lost. Zoey left and got a surprise visit from Mike. The screaming gopher alliance is finished and a new one started with Dawn, Courtney, Abby, and Callum, last episode. Charlie lost his memory and we hired a new doctor/intern named Sarah. Kaitlyn and Noah are getting cozy. What about her relationship with Trent? What about Trent's relationship with Gwen? What about the mystery man who doesn't want to see Courtney anymore? Will Heather finally go home? Because seriously how is she still here? Will Trent finally get eliminated? Find out here on total drama Island 2.0!

Sarah: (claps slowly) Great, just great. That was an excellent opening!

Chris: Will you just shut up. I don't care if you didn't like it!

Sarah: So what's the challenge for today?

Chris: I will tell you if you get the campers.

Sarah: I could be in Paris or Rome or Greece or I could be back in New York or London England but my mother have to buy an island next to this one!

Kaitlyn: So Chris, what's the challenge?

Chris: Geez you scared me! Where did you come from anyway?

Kati: I think you should have that talk with your parents.

Noah: They're probably dead.

Kati: Or a thousand! (Laughs)

Chris: What are you two doing here?

Noah: We're here to win some money!

Kati: We were on the roof and saw you so we came here.

Chris: Why were you on the roof?

Noah: It was on her bucket list.

Kaitlyn: Along with going to a rave, walking on plane wing well it's flying, dying my hair red, learn how to play the bagpipes, and break an international law.

Chris: What a list!

Kati: I know right, and that's just a couple of things!

Noah: She's got at least 50, minimum.

Chris: Wow! Any Who! Sarah! Is the cast here yet?

Sarah: Almost everyone!

Gwen: What do you want Chris?

Dawn: It's challenge time!

Chris: Correct! Sarah what do you mean almost?

Sarah: Beth is in the washroom and Charlie is sitting this one out.

Chris: What? No, he can't!

Sarah: He needs to. Chris, he doesn't even remember the name of his team!

Chris: (sighs) Fine! Charlie and you can be party poopers!

Kati: (Snorts) Chris said poopers!

Noah: And I thought Owen was the child.

Owen: What's that supposed to mean?

Kaitlyn: Owen, Chris said party pooper! (Laughs)

Owen: (Laughs) Party poopers!

Noah: Chris get on with the challenge!

Heather: You're wanting to do a challenge?

Noah: Nope, I just want the poop talk to stop!

Kati: Poop talk! (Laughs)

Chris: Anyway, the first part of the challenge is to break up into groups. Screaming Gophers will have 2 groups of 2 and 1 of 3. The Killer Bass will have 4 groups of 2. Once in groups you will have to row your boat to Boney Island! It's the one with the head bone!

Noah: Chris is so dumb that he calls the skull a 'head bone'.

Chris: Anywho... Once there you must carry your boat to the other side of the island. Then you must... You know what? I'm gonna tell you guys the second part later.

Sarah: Oh! Warning, don't take anything from the island.

Kati: Why?

Dawn: You'll be cursed!

Scott: Wow, she does know everything.

Dawn: (Blushes)

Chris: Go! (Everyone leaves)

Beth: (Runs up) Sorry I'm late. What's the challenge?

Chris: Going in a boat to Boney Island. Carry the boat to the other side of the island. More info to come!

Beth: Okay, thanks Chris!

Sarah: Aren't you going to tell her about the cursing?

Chris: You should know me better than that!

Sarah: I got hired 2 days ago!

Chris: Right! You should check on Charlie.

Sarah: Chef's checking on him. It's nice that you care.

Chris: I don't. I just don't wanna get sued!

Sarah: Right!

Chris: Let's go!

====(With the Campers)====

Abby: You two are with me!

Courtney: Okay!

Dawn: Great!

Abby: Yeah, and then we can talk about dott!

Dawn: What?

Courtney: (Starts to cry)

Callum: What happened to her?

Dawn: A mystery guy who liked her canceled the date they had set up for Saturday.

Callum: Oh! Well... Sorry, this isn't my best territory. (Runs to Beth)

Beth: Hey Callum.

Callum: Come on, we're sharing a boat.

Beth: Um... Okay?

Walden: Trent, looks like we will be sharing a boat!

Trent: Awesome man!

Walden: And we've got plenty of talking to do.

Trent: Okay?

-Trent: Walden is creeping me out!

Kaitlyn: (Looks at Noah) Do you?

Noah: (Before he could respond Owen cuts in)

Owen: Hey little buddy, come on we need to get the best boat!

Kati: (Sighs) Okay!

Noah: Sorry!

Gwen: Hey Bridgette come on!

Kati: Ummm... Heather, looks like we have to share a boat!

Heather: Great!

Kati: What do you mean great?

Heather: I have a offer for you.

Kati: Whatever it is I refuse!

Heather: You're going to be in an alliance with me.

Kati: What makes you think I would agree to that?

Heather: Because if you don't I will read your diary in front of the whole world!

Kati: Fine, you've got a deal.

-Kati: My diary has been missing since yesterday so I guess Heather took it. And no way do I wanted her to read that in front of everyone!

Heather: Great! Now, put the boat in the water.

====(Screaming Gophers)====

Abby: You have to totally ask out Scott! It's obvious that he likes you!

Courtney: No you shouldn't! Guys are bad, evil, vindictive creatures that break your heart!

Dawn: Ummm...

Abby: Okay, I'm pro and Court is con.

Dawn: But...

Abby: Pro, he can be great company.

Courtney: Con, he is on the other team!

Abby: Pro, he likes you.

Courtney: Con, you think he likes you.

Abby: Pro, he's a good kisser.

Courtney: Con, he could use you!

Dawn: Guys, I'm not going to date Scott!

Courtney: Ha, I win!

Dawn: It's not because of what you said. This is a game, relationships are a bad idea!

Abby: Who told you that?

Dawn: Kaitlyn.

Courtney: The one who is dating in the game?

Abby: Dawn if you don't ask him out I will!

Dawn: No you wouldn't. You're in love with someone else. You wouldn't ask out someone if it wasn't Noah!

Courtney: You like Noah?

Abby: Yep.

Courtney: Well then you better beware. Another is cozying up to him.

Abby: Who?

Courtney: Kaitlyn! She has been hanging out with him all the time.

Abby: But she is with Trent!

Dawn: Yes she is.

Courtney: Speaking of Trent, don't you think we should tell Gwen and Kaitlyn about them both dating Trent?

Dawn: It doesn't matter because soon they will find out.

Abby: What?

====(With Noah and Owen)====

Owen: Hey, where were you last night?

Noah: On the roof.

Owen: Why?

Noah: I was just hanging out with Kaitlyn.

Owen: You've been hanging out with her a lot.

Noah: Yeah, we're friends.

Owen: Right! You better be because their are rumours that Kaitlyn and Trent are dating.

Noah: No! Trent is dating Gwen.

Owen: Abby, Beth, Courtney, and Dawn said that Trent is dating both.

Noah: Don't you think Kaitlyn would had said something?

Owen: It's a secret!

Noah: Who knows?

Owen: Um... All the screaming gophers, me, you, Heather, and Scott.

Noah: Well it's not a secret now.

Owen: Are you Okay?

Noah: I'm fine. Why would you say I'm not?

Owen: Because you look mad.

Noah: (Stands up and yells) I'm not MAD!

====(With Sarah and Chris)====

Chris: I'm bored. Are they here yet?

Sarah: No!

Chris: Are they here yet?

Sarah: It's like have a 2 year old!

Heather: First ones here! Yes!

Kaitlyn: (Falls down) Your welcome!

Abby: You! (Attacks Kaitlyn) you home wrecker!

Kaitlyn: What? Help!

Dawn: Abby, she isn't a home wrecker!

Abby: You heard what Court said.

Dawn: Court was wrong.

Courtney: No! I was right. Do you see how they look at each other.

Abby: Home wrecker!

Kaitlyn: What did I do?

Abby: Arggggg!

Dawn: She can't be a homewrecker if she isn't dating him and you aren't dating him!

Abby: Oh... Sorry!

Kaitlyn: No problem.

Noah: What happened here?

Abby: Oh... Nothing! Honey.

Kaitlyn: Oh...

-Kaitlyn: Abby has a crush on Noah. That's why she was mad. Me and Noah have been hanging out sooooo much she must have got jealous. How could she get jealous. Me and Noah aren't dating. And we will never be dating.

-Heather: Oh this is to good. Abby likes Noah, and so does Kaitlyn. She is just repressing it. It says so in her diary. She even wrote a song for him. I'll read that later.

-Noah: Abby called me honey. Honey! What? I'm not dating her and we're just friends.

Chris: Looks like everyone's here. Now you have to carry the boats to the other side of the island. Go!

Kaitlyn: Hurry up.

Scott: I'm going as fast as I can with scrawny.

Kaitlyn: Give your canoe to Owen.

Cody: Okay!

Kaitlyn: Bridgette, you give your canoe to me.

Bridgette: Okay!

Kaitlyn: Let's go!

-Heather: That was a smart move.

Heather: Come on, Kaitlyn hurry up!

Kaitlyn: I can't move!

Scott: Same!

Noah: You're in quicksand.

Kaitlyn: Well get us out!

Cody: I'm on it. (Swing from a vine and almost grabs Kaitlyn's hand but hits a tree)

Kaitlyn: (Grabs the vine and pulls her and Scott out)

Noah: Good, you're alright.

Kaitlyn: Why would you care?

Heather: Well never mind. We lost a canoe.

Kaitlyn: Don't worry, let's just go!

====(With the Screaming Gophers)====

Abby: Okay we're almost there.

Walden: I think I see someone!

?: Hello!

Abby: Is that?

?: Elizabethan, but you can call me Liz.

Trent: Okay, hi Liz.

Liz: Do you know where the Killer Bass are?

Abby: There over there. With Chris.

Liz: Thanks!

Dawn: Let's get going.

Chris: Okay, the next part of the challenge is to start a fire. As soon as I said it is big enough you have to paddle back to the island. Go!

Kaitlyn: Boys go get wood. Girls get rocks and try to make fire. (Walks away)

Heather: Fine!

-Heather: Okay here is one page from Kaitlyn's dairy. "The people on the island suck. Scott eats dirt. Heather is an idiot. Bridgette's cool and so is Gwen. Cody is like a little brother. Owen farts are ripe. Noah is a bookworm. And Charlie is my ex boyfriend! This island sucks!" And that is what she gets for skipping the challenge.

Kaitlyn: Is anyone there?

Liz: Oh! Your Kaitlyn, Charlie's ex.

Kaitlyn: Yep! You're that girl who helped him.

Liz: And I'm gonna help you. Give this to your team. It can make an explosion.

Kaitlyn: Okay.

Heather: Look at this! We're losing!

Kaitlyn: Not for long. (Throws the explosion in the fire)

Heather: Run! (Everyone runs)

====(Heather is hiding behind a rock with Scott. Kaitlyn and Cody are hugging in a ball. Noah is being suffocated by Owen. Gwen and Bridgette are hiding in a bush. A huge explosion goes off. It almost knocks Chris out of his helicopter. However, it does knock out Sarah.)====

Sarah: Ahhhhhh! (Pulls a string on her jacket) Woah! I'm so luck I wore the jacket with the parachute.

Gwen: You have a parachute in your jacket?

Heather: And I thought gothie was weird.

Sarah: Chris! Give the Killer Bass a 2 minute wait!

Chris: Okay. You have to wait 2 minutes until you can leave. Starting... Now!

Kaitlyn: Screw you Chris!

Callum: Chris, is our fire big enough?

Chris: Yes! You can go!

Heather: No!

Dawn: Come on guys lets go.

Abby: All aboard!

Chris: Looks like the screaming gophers are gonna win!

Walden: Guys, we forgot Beth.

Callum: I'll go back and get her. (Jumps out of the boat and swim to the island)

-Abby: Callum is luck that he is the fast swim in Toronto or we would be doom.

====(With Beth)====

Beth: Cool, a tikie! (Picks it up and runs to the shore)

Callum: Beth, there you are. The Killer Bass have just left. We've got to go.

Beth: Coming!

====(Killer Bass)====

Kaitlyn: Look it's the screaming gophers.

Bridgette: And they're miss Callum and Beth.

Callum: Nope we're right here!

Heather: Paddle faster!

Kaitlyn: Heather watch where you're going!

Heather: I am!

Kaitlyn: We're gonna...(They crash into the Screaming Gophers and everyone goes flying)

Chris: Woah! Now that's what you call a photo finish!

Kaitlyn: Where am I?

Noah: On my pelvis!

Kaitlyn: Someone's armpit is in my face!

Abby: I believe that's Cody's!

Kaitlyn: Well then move it!

Chris: I just went over the footage and the Screaming Gophers win!

Kaitlyn: Aw nuts!

Abby: Yay! We win! (Falls down) Ow!

Sarah: Okay, who needs a doctor?

Kaitlyn: Everyone!

Sarah: Sorry, one person at a time.

Noah: Then me first!

Sarah: First, who is unconscious?

Bridgette: I think Gwen is!

Sarah: Then she's first.

====(With Charlie)====

Charlie: Okay, my name is Charles Ken Williams. People call me Charlie. I've got 9 sisters and 8 brothers. My favourites are Candy and Cadence. I hate Coleslaw. He sucks.

Sarah: Good Charlie. You're remember more and more.

Charlie: Yep, does that mean I'm back in the game?

Sarah: Soon. You get to vote off one person from your team.

Charlie: Okay! I think I can do that!

====(Elimination 7)====

Chris: Killer Bass, you guys suck. You should know the drill.

Charlie

Kaitlyn

Bridgette

Gwen

Scott

Cody

Only Owen and Heather left. And the last one goes to... Owen!

Heather: What? Who voted for me?

Sarah: That is classified but there were 2 votes for Gwen, 1 vote for Owen and the rest were of you!

Heather: Fine! But if I'm going I have one thing to say!

Kaitlyn: Okay, what is it?

Heather: Trent is dating Gwen and Kaitlyn. Everyone knows. All of the Screaming Gophers, Noah, Owen, Scott, and me know!

Kaitlyn: No! Noah would have told me!

Noah: Um... (Whistles and walks away)

Kaitlyn: So it is true?

Gwen: Trent is so dead!

Cody: Doesn't Heather have to leave?

Chris: Right! She would if this was an elimination episode but it's not!

Heather: Ha! I'm still here!

Gwen: For now!

Kaitlyn: Now, to deal with Trent.

====(Votes)====

Heather: Bridgette, Gwen, Scott, Noah, Owen, and Cody.

Gwen: Heather and Kaitlyn.

Owen: Charlie.

====(With the Screaming Gophers)====

Abby: (Runs inside the dining hall) Run for your lives! Kaitlyn and Gwen are coming!

Courtney: I'm sure it's not that bad.

Dawn: Oh trust me. It's bad.

Trent: What happened?

Dawn: They found out that they were both dating you!

Callum: Got anything to say for yourself?

Trent: Kaitlyn forced me to. If I didn't she would have broke my back.

Abby: Oh! I had no idea.

Trent: I would never date two girls at once.

Courtney: Oh! Then we're sorry about being mad at you.

Gwen: Trent, you've got some explaining to do!

Abby: Gwen, Kati forced Trent to date her.

Gwen: What?

Kaitlyn: No I! (Gwen attacks her)

Dawn: No! Wait! (No listens)

Gwen: (Choking Kaitlyn) I thought you were my friend!

Kaitlyn: I am! (Passes out)

Gwen: Not anymore! (Runs away crying)

Abby: Uh...

Dawn: (Whispers to Abby) I think I'm gonna ask out Scott.

-Trent: What? If the girls found out I needed a backup plan. Instead I will get pity and Gwen loves me. So Kaitlyn will hate me, you've got to make one enemy.

-Gwen: How could Kati do that! I thought that we were friends! (Starts crying)

-Kaitlyn: I think I need a nurse! Sarah! Oh Sarah! Ow! (Passes out)

-Sarah: Oh dear! (Picks Kaitlyn up) I hope your not dead.

-Abby: Why would Dawn ask out Scott now?

-Dawn: I like Scott and he likes me. So... Why not?

Scott: What the heck happened in here?

Dawn: Scott, can I talk to you.

Scott: Sure!

Dawn: I was wondering if you wanted to... I don't know, (Scott cuts her off)

Scott: Yes, I will go out with you. (Kisses her)

Dawn: But! How did you know I was going to ask you?

Scott: Abby told me.

Dawn: (Laughs) That girl can't keep a secret to save her life.

Scott: Yep! So... How bout that date?

Dawn: I would love to!

====(With Sarah)====

Sarah: Okay! Before Chris shows up I've got to do something.

Charlie: What?

Sarah: This was awesome episode of Tdi 2.0! Sadly there were a lot of injuries. And I mean A LOT! The Screaming Gopher won and the Killer Bass loss. AGAIN!

Chris: Sarah! That's my job!

Sarah: Uh! I thought I could do this one.

Chris: No! Anyway, Trent blamed Kaitlyn for him dating and now everyone hates her, well expect Dawn. She is now dating Scott thanks to Abby. Heather is blackmailing Kaitlyn and was suppose to go home but... I didn't want her to! So, what will happen now that Beth is cursed? Find on more next time on... (Sarah cuts him off)

Sarah: Total Drama Island 2.0!

Chris: Sarah!

Sarah: (Runs away)

Charlie: Um... Roll the credits.

~(Sorry about taking awhile.)~

~Katie~


	9. Episode 9 Raindeer Paintball

Total Drama Island 2.0 Episode 9 Reindeer Paintball

Chris: Last time on Total Drama, Kaitlyn was blackmailed by Heather to be in an alliance. Abby has feelings for Noah and so does Kaitlyn, According to Heather. Dawn asked out Scott and he said yes, thanks to Abby. Charlie is slowly getting his memory back. And Trent blamed Kaitlyn for dating her and Gwen at once. Everyone bought the story. Except Dawn. Will anyone forgive Kaitlyn? Will the killer bass win? Nope! Will Beth find out she's cursed? What will happen because of that? Find out more right here, right now, on Total Drama Island 2.0!

Sarah: I wanted to say that part!

Chris: (Sticks his tongue out) Haha!

Sarah: It's like babysitting a 2 year old.

Chef: At lest you get payed.

Sarah: Yeah, wait what?

Chef: Chris don't pay me squat!

Sarah: And all the hard work you do!

Chef: I know. We should probably go get Chris.

Chris: (In the distance) You can't catch me!

Chef: Let's go after him!

Sarah: No! Let's make him find his way back.

Chef: Why?

Sarah: So we get more screen time! We can run this show!

Chef: Yeah!... So what do we do?

Sarah: Check in with the campers.

Chef: Alrighty!

====(With the Killer Bass)====

Gwen: Get out and stay out!

Kaitlyn: Fine! I will!

Dawn: If you want you can stay at the Screaming Gophers cabin.

Kaitlyn: Are you sure?

Dawn: Sure, Courtney won't share a bunk with you and Abby will forgive you soon.

Kaitlyn: But you believe me, right?

Dawn: Of corse I believe you. I can tell if people are lying.

Kaitlyn: Right!

Dawn: You should start mending your relationships. Start with Owen and Noah. They should be easy.

Kaitlyn: Thanks I will.

Sarah: Yo! Screaming Gophers, and the losers! It's challenge time!

Charlie: I thought I was on the Killer Bass.

Sarah: Oh! You are. I called your team a loser because your team has been losing.

Charlie: So my team is the losers?

Sarah: No Charlie, you're on the Killer Bass.

Charlie: But...

Chef: Whatever. In this challenge there will be 3 hunters and the rest are deer.

Sarah: On the Killer Bass Owen, Bridgette, and Scott are hunters.

Chef: And on the Screaming Gophers Walden, Dawn, and Abby are hunters.

Sarah: Go!

Dawn: Why am I a hunter. I could never shoot anyone.

Kaitlyn: Me too! Because I can't aim!

Heather: Oh! Kaitlyn. Come here.

Kaitlyn: Wait a minute... You're a hunter... I'm a deer. Coming Heather! (Runs to Heather)

Owen: I must get my prey.

Scott: Which is...?

Owen: Trent!

Abby: Why? He's been through a lot.

-Owen: Kaitlyn told me how Trent lied about her forcing him to date her. And Kaitlyn is awesome.

Owen: Um... Because, he is on the other team?

Abby: Okay!

Heather: You go and get me some chips.

Kaitlyn: But... (Heather glares) Fine!

Walden: Dawn, you better do the same.

Dawn: But... (Walden glares) Fine!

-Dawn: I could've stood up to him but then he would know about my alliance.

Kaitlyn: So... What's Walden got over you?

Dawn: Nothing!

Kaitlyn: Okay! You're not gonna shoot me are you?

Dawn: No, I'm not going to shoot you.

Kaitlyn: So... How do we get the chips?

Dawn: Follow me!

====(With Abby and Callum)====

Abby: I can't see a thing in these glasses.

Callum: Maybe you should wear glasses.

Abby: But I am wearing glasses.

Callum: So then you don't need glasses.

Abby: I can't see anything.

Callum: Then get glasses!

Abby: But I'm wearing glasses!

Callum: Then you don't need glasses!

Abby: I know! That's why I can't see!

Callum: Then get glasses.

Abby: But I'm wearing glasses!

Callum: Then you don't need glasses!

Abby: I know!

Callum: That was a weird talk.

Abby: Ya, um... I got to go hunt some deers.

Callum: See ya! (Abby runs off) Oh! Berries!

Bear: (Growls)

Callum: Oh crap! (Starts running and the bear follows)

====(With the Killer Bass deer)====

Cody: Well...

Noah: This is fun!

Gwen: Couldn't agree more!

Cody: (Gets hit) Dang! Run guys!

?: Yehaw! This is fun!

Cody: Abby!?

Abby: Yes?

Gwen: Well, I should go! (Abby hits her)

Noah: (Gulps) Hey Abby.

Abby: Hi, Noah. (Runs away)

Noah: What the?

Cody: Why didn't she hit you?

Kaitlyn: Duh! Abby has a crush on Noah! Why do you think Callum hates him!

Noah: Why do you have a bag of chips?

Cody: I thought you didn't eat chips?

Kaitlyn: Oh! Good, these are chips!

Noah: What?

Kaitlyn: Oh! Um... These are for a friend!

Cody: Really! You got bbq chips for...

Kaitlyn: Charlie. I'm gonna give him them right now! Um... Bye!

====(With Charlie)====

Charlie: Wait? How do we do the challenge again? Am I a hunter or a deer? What's a deer? Where am I? Who am I? What am I? (Starts to have a panic attack) WHAT'S GOING ON!

Walden: I can't shoot him now! Or can I? (Shoots Charlie)

Charlie: Why is the sky blue? (Passes out)

Walden: My team is so gonna win!

Dawn: You shot someone having a panic attack!

Walden: So?

Abby: That's mean!

Kaitlyn: Even I wouldn't do that to an ex.

Walden: Deer! Shoot her!

Abby: Better yet! (Shoots Walden)

Walden: (Shoots back and hits Abby and Dawn)

Dawn: Hey!

Kaitlyn: Cool! (Grabs Dawn's gun and starts shooting everywhere) Yay!

Everyone else: Ahhhhhh!

Kaitlyn: Aw! It's out of paint!

Walden: When can a deer shot the hunters?

Charlie: In system dmdms drama total ejde diwdiw!

Kaitlyn: We should get him to the doctor.

Dawn: I'll help.

Abby: (Shoots Walden) If we lose you are so going home.

====(With Sarah and Chef)====

Chef: So you're only 13?

Sarah: Yep, until December 31.

Chris: I found my way back! So go get the cast.

Sarah: Chris the challenge is almost done.

Chris: What?

Sarah: I finished with Callum and now we're just waiting for the others.

Chris: What happened to Callum.

Chef: He got mauled by a bear.

Sarah: I bet the bear thought Callum was Chris. (Snickers)

Dawn: Charlie has had a panic attack.

Sarah: Oh dear! Bring him here!

Charlie: Walden epidemic for com ceji icineciej unending i'm crim crim!

Kaitlyn: What did he say?

Sarah: He said Walden shot him.

Kaitlyn: How did you get that from what Charlie said?

Sarah: I speak panic attack.

Chris: Why are Abby and Dawn covered in paint?

Sarah: Yay? They are hunters not deer.

Kaitlyn: Okay, so... Walden shot Charlie so Abby shot him, then he shot Dawn and Abby. So I took Dawn's gun and tried to hit Walden but I can't aim so it went everywhere.

Walden: Dawn! Abby! Get back here!

Gwen: It looks like we're going to win.

Cody: Only 3 deer on our team got shot and their 3 hunters plus one deer got shot.

Gwen: What deer?

Cody: Trent.

Gwen: Oh! I hope my little baby's all right.

Sarah: I think that's almost everyone.

Scott: Sorry guys, I didn't get any deer. (Fake frowns)

Owen: Don't worry, I got Trent.

Bridgette: And I didn't get hit.

Cody: Neither did Noah.

Beth: Where is Noah? And Courtney?

Heather: And my bag of chips?

Kaitlyn: Dang! I knew I forgot something.

?: Get away from me!

?: Don't you think I would if I could?

?: What's that supposed to mean?

?: It means I don't want to be stuck with little miss C.I.T. all day!

C.I.T.: (Kicks ? In the groin)

Kaitlyn: Oh! Right in Noah's kiwis.

Noah: Can't even bend over.

Courtney: Someone get me away from him! I've been stuck with him for 20 minutes!

Noah: I guess it's because of my magnetic personality.

Kaitlyn: (Snorts) I get you out. (Moves the antler over one millimetre and they aren't tangled anymore)

Courtney: Thank you!

Noah: Thanks! (Gives Kaitlyn a bear hug)

Kaitlyn: (Slaps Noah) What have you done with Noah? (Giggles)

Chris: If I may cut in... It's time to announce the winners.

Sarah: Yay!

Chris: With 4 members being hit, 3 of which hunters, and 1 member being mauled by a bear, the Screaming Gophers lose!

Killer Bass: (Cheering)

Abby: Who got mauled by a bear?

Sarah: Callum did.

Abby: (Starts crying) Why? Why!

Callum: (In a wheelchair) Hmmmm, hmmmm.

Abby: Callie!

Dawn: Abby, maybe we should vote him out so he can go to a real doctor.

Sarah: Hey!

Abby: You're right. Walden got lucky. Callie, you're gonna go home.

-Beth: My good luck charm doesn't have a lot of luck.

Dawn: Let's vote now so he can go to a doctor.

Sarah: Agreed!

Chris: But!

Sarah: To the elimination area, thingy. Whatever!

====(Elimination 7/8)====

Chris: I didn't want to do this now but Sarah made me! So you should know the drill.

Beth

Trent

Dawn

Abby

Courtney

Only Walden and Callum left and the final marshmallow goes to... Walden, sorry Callum has to go.

Abby: By Cal! (Starts crying) I'll miss you bro!

All the Screaming Gophers but Dawn: What?

Dawn: There brother and sister.

Callum: Unsms disini.

Beth: I'll take Callum to the dock.

Callum: jeffbienfkfnkwfn!

Beth: Looks like my good luck charm from Boney Island.

Abby: You took something from Boney island?

Beth: Yes?

Courtney: That means you're cursed!

Beth: What?

Walden: You're cursed!

Abby: Can we have a revote?

Chris: Nope, you have to deal with Beth for another episode.

Trent: You've got to be kidding me!

Sarah: Chris doesn't joke.

Callum: Eidetic neigh ie ricin ident!

Abby: Bye Callie! (Starts crying again)

Chris: Okay, you guys can leave now.

====(Votes)====

Callum: Courtney, Beth, Abby, and Walden.

Walden: Dawn, Trent, and Callum.

====(Killer Bass, Boys Cabin)====

Owen: Hey Noah there was a note left for you.

Noah: What does it say?

Owen: 'Would you date me? Yes, No, Maybe. Please bring it into the washroom stall.'

Noah: Who wrote it?

Owen: I don't know?

Charlie: Maybe Orange on the Killer Gophers did.

Owen: Who?

Noah: I think he means Abby.

Charlie: Ya.

Noah: What do I put down?

Charlie: I believe it said yes, no, or maybe.

Owen: Do you want to date Abby?

Noah: What if it's not Abby?

Charlie: Then put maybe.

Noah: Sure, I'll listen to dumbo over here.

Charlie: And I was going to give you the other note.

Noah: What other note?

Charlie: The one from Kaitlyn.

Noah: (Excited) What does it say?

Charlie: 'Dear Noah, I don't think we should be hanging out together. Another girl on the island likes you. PS, it's Abby. She is a nice person and I don't want to let her think that we are dating. So we can't hang out. Maybe you should date Abby. She is probably the only girl who will ever like you. I hope you got this. I'm sorry. Sincerely Kaitlyn Flo Danielle Tanner-Zander.'

Owen: Noah, are you okay?

Noah: I'm fine. Why would you think otherwise.

Charlie: I may be a dumbo but I know you like Kaitlyn and I know she likes you.

Noah: No she doesn't.

Charlie: I remember the last time she said she was sorry to a boy. It was to me 5 years ago. She has never been so happy in her whole life. She likes you.

Scott: Say yes to Abby to make Kati jealous so then she will go out with you.

Noah: (Rolls his eyes) Why should I listen to you?

Scott: Because I scored a chick.

Charlie: What?

Noah: He got a girl.

Charlie: From the supermarket?

Noah: (Sighs) Nevermind.

====(Screaming Gophers, Girls Cabin)====

Dawn: Welcome are new roommate Kaitlyn.

Abby: But she's evil!

Kaitlyn: No I'm not!

Courtney: But Trent!

Dawn: Trent was lying.

Abby: Okay! I believe Dawn. Welcome Kati.

Kaitlyn: Thanks I guess?

Courtney: That lying little...

Dawn: Relax.

Courtney: Okay.

Kati: So who do I share a bunk with?

Dawn: You get your own bunk.

Kati: Cool!

Abby: So... Let's talk about boys!

Courtney: (Groans and storms out)

Kati: What's her problem?

Dawn: The boy that liked her cancelled their date.

Abby: He even wrote her a poem.

Kati: Oh, it was Charlie.

Abby: What?

Kati: He writes poems and he lost his memory so he cancelled the date.

Abby: Wow! So... Dawn? Did you ask out you know who?

Dawn: Well... Sorta.

Kati: Are you guys talking about Scott because he is bragging to all the boys about how he got a chick.

Abby: (Squeals) You did ask him!

Dawn: Yes I did, what about Noah?

Abby: I wrote him a note.

Kati: Same!

Abby: What?

Kati: I wrote him a note that said I don't like him the way you do and he should go out with you.

Abby: Thanks! (Skips out)

====(With Chris)====

Chris: I think I ate too much food.

Sarah: Maybe you should have shared!

Chef: Yeah! I'm not eating my food.

Sarah: Ditto!

Chris: I'm your boss!

Sarah: So? My mom can buy this island and this show.

Chris: How rich is your mom?

Sarah: She is the lead singer in Spot.

Chef: Does she need a chef?

Sarah: No, sorry.

Chris: Holy **** your mom is rich!

Sarah: Well, she's not my mom. She adopted me 5 years ago.

Chris: Okay, oh, I've got to end the show!

Sarah: No duh!

Chris: In this episode Kaitlyn is slowly recovering from Trent's lies. Charlie had a funny panick attack.

Sarah: It wasn't funny!

Chris: Shhh! The Screaming Gophers finally lost. And Callum got mauled by a bear. Again, Hilarious!

Sarah: Again, that wasn't funny!

Chris: Beth is cursed. And the team hates Walden, Beth, and Trent. Noah got asked out by Abby and rejected by Kaitlyn. Dawn asked out Scott. Finally! What will happen next on Total Drama Island 2.0!

(Hey sorry for the wait. So Callum's gone. I had to get ride of an oc sooner or later. Thanks to Callum Clair for giving me the oc. The next will be up soon.)

~Katie~


End file.
